


Rusty Spoons

by Poison_Love_Words



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, M/M, Omega Derek Hale, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Love_Words/pseuds/Poison_Love_Words
Summary: Stiles is beyond reluctant to leave his new omega mate for a meeting with the Lupine . It doesn't help that Derek is making it very tempting to ignore the summons and stay home with him. Add to that some freaky dreams Stiles has been having, and he's about ready to cancel the whole thing. Good thing his beta, Scott, will watch out for Derek and Stiles can go make nice with the scary werewolf leader.Once he is away things seem fine, other than Derek not returning his calls. That's okay since he's making up for it with some steamy texts. Although, Stiles has a nagging feeling all is not right. One that only grows as he returns home to a situation he could have never imagined.





	1. Cryptic Messages are of the Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> So kinda nervous about this fic. I'm a long time lurker, a first-time poster in this fandom. Once more I have a few other fics I should be working on, too bad this idea would not let go. Also, I play around with werewolf dynamics a bit (spoiler: if you've read the Mercy Thompson series I take elements from that). Hopefully, this is okay.
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy!

Waking up cold and alone is one of the worse feelings in the world, especially when one expects to wake up wrapped in the warm embrace of their mate. Stiles knew right away he wasn't where he went to sleep. For one, he was on a rough wet surface. For another, the scent and warmth of his mate were absent. Keeping his eyes closed Stiles reaches out with his senses and maps the room and its content. The place is devoid of any furniture. The walls, floor, and ceiling all seem to be made from rough stone. It’s almost as if he is in a hollowed-out rock. There is a lot of moisture in the room, but it is bitter cold and smells of mildew. There also doesn’t seem to be any place for the water to come from, no sounds of drips or running water. Feeling nothing in the bare room Stiles slowly opens his eyes as he sits up. 

The room is as empty as his senses had told him it would be, at least it seems that way. A soft sound from a dark corner catches his ear. Turning around Stiles barely manages to not jump out of his skin as he comes face to face with a giant snake. If he were a snake person, he’d say it is beautiful. Iridescent black scales shine in the dim light with flickers of silver and gold. The snake is staring at him intently, unmoving … super creepy. Stile’s mind flashes to a thousand different Harry Potter reference as he stares into the eerie acid yellow eyes of the giant reptile. Shit! Did he just fall into the Chamber of Secrets?! No, wait. He is making eye contact with the snake, fuck. Stile flinches as he prepares to turn to stone; only to stop mid-flinch. He wants his statue to look cool-

“You really have an unhealthy obsession with this Harry Porter story, young alpha.” The snake’s voice is nothing like Stiles would have ever imagined. He gapes at her for a moment, well he thinks it is a her if the husky feminine purr is anything to go by. He isn’t even going to think about how a can snake purr, nope. It is going on his long list of things to ignore. Along with her apparent mind-reading abilities and how the hell he got here in the first place. 

“I think you mean Harry Potter, sacrilegious on your part for not knowing better.” Stiles flicks a glare at the snake before he can stop himself. 

Luckily for him, it only seems to amuse her. She chuckles as she moves around him, “You always start the same way. I can’t help but provoke you,” She stops once she reaches his other side, “I do get so few visitors.” The snake’s movements are graceful and silent against the cold stone. She blinks at him once before the tip of her tail appears in front of his face, “Sadly we do not have much time, you really need to listen to your mate about sleeping more,” She gives him a look that he swears is pure Derek, “Now Remember.”

The tip of her tail touches him right in the center of his forehead. A shivery feeling goes through his body as the smooth, scale-covered appendage makes contact. A lance of pain stabs him as if his head was splitting open. Then it’s gone, and in its place, Stiles has memories of previous visits. He holds back a groan of frustration as he regards Nyx.

“We really need to stop meeting like this. You are a freaken Goddess, couldn’t you have a nicer lair. Although, have to admit the smell is a nice touch.” Stile stands up and stretches. He’s annoyed to be in this same dream. For weeks now, Stiles has been dreaming of the same room and talking to the same giant snake. A snake that claims to be the Goddess Nyx. Apparently, she is in this form as a result of his own subconscious trying to tell him something. Until he figures out all her cryptic clues, he’s stuck with these visits every time he dreams. 

“Silly alpha, I am but a construct of your own mind. Wisps of a forgotten God fused together with the potentials of your future,” Nyx blinks at him before her form shifts to that of Derek’s. There isn’t any indication of the change, one moment a giant snake is staring at him in amusement and the next his mate, “Have you figured out what to do?” Derek’s voice is soft as he moves toward Stiles and his arousal hits Stiles like a punch.

“Whoa now! Hey! No shifting into the Derek shaped body! We’ve talked about this, and honestly, it’s a little weird. Cheating on my mate with my mind mate is a little too meta for my tastes thank you very much.” Stiles holds his hands out as he backs away from the Not Derek. Who gives a small smile as he stops his approach.

“Pity you always let this body go to waste,” The voice is Nyx’s, and she pouts at Stiles as her (Derek’s, gah so confusing) hands slide up his body, “I am almost glad you’ve not figured it out.”

Stiles lets out a growl and feels his fingertips itch as he keeps his claws from coming out, “How the fuck am I to figure anything out?! All you do is made vaguely creepy seduction attempts while asking if I know what to do now. That’s not much to go on, and that’s only if I'm _really_ generous.” Stiles lets out a huff and punches the wall in frustration, “I’m beginning to think this is all some game you’ve created to stave off boredom. Also hands off the husband!” Stiles glares at Nyx as she continues to grope her current form.

She stops with a wistful sigh, “Someone should appreciate this body.”

“I do appreciate it! Nighty … also daily … sometimes hourly. Recently I’ve appreciated the hell out of it.” Stiles stops mid-rant at Nyx’s giggle, “That is way too creepy coming from Derek.” He fights a smile as Nyx does it again, “Had enough fun? Ready to get down to cryptic and unhelpful business?” Stile arches a brow at the goddess.

The expression on Not Derek’s face suddenly changes to one of concern. His features seem to sharpen, and his skin takes on a dull, waxy tone, “Don’t go…” It once again his voice, but it is so raspy and dry it hurts to listen to. “Plea- ….”

Stiles stares in growing horror as Derek’s voice cuts off. His lips keep moving as he reaches out one claw-tipped hand to him. He shifts forwards but falls to his knees after a few stumbling steps. Stiles rushes over as Derek looks up at him, blood pouring out of his mouth.

*******************************

Stiles doesn’t bolt awake, but it is close. His whole-body tenses before his mind catches up to his surrounds. He’s on his back in bed, blanketed on one side by a solid weight. The smell of Derek and sex calms him. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart. His body slowly relaxing as his hands roam over the soft skin of Derek’s back. It’s only been 10 days since their official bonding and Stiles still gets giddy at the thought that Derek is his forever. It had been a long road from hesitant allies to reluctant friends, and finally to certain lovers. Lost in thought, Stiles traces the slightly raised skin of Derek’s tattoo when the other man speaks up.

“Had the dream again?” His voice is muffled from being pressed into Stiles' shoulder. He shifts as if to move away but Stiles isn’t having any of it and tightens his arms around him.  
“No moving. It is our designated snuggle time.” Stiles huffs out a breath as Derek settles back down, “I just need to hold on a bit longer.” He tells Derek in a small voice.

Derek lets out a soft whine at Stiles’, “Let me go with you.” Derek’s voice is more awake as he peers up at Stiles.

A fond smile tugs at Stiles’ lips before a frown takes over. Letting out a heavy sigh, “I wish. Oh, how I wish.” He carts his fingers through Derek’s hair as they lay there, “If it weren’t the Lupine making the request, I’d not leave this bed.” Before Derek can protest Stiles continues, “I also do not wish to incur his anger by disregarding his demand I come alone.” Stiles lets out another sigh as Derek pulls himself close, “Don’t be a sullen wolf, we still have all day before I have to leave.” 

Stiles smiles at Derek’s little grumbling growl as he buries his face in Stile’s neck. Stiles lets his hands wander lower down Derek’s firm backside. His very naked backside. As his hand dips lower Stiles bites off a moan as his fingers find Derek’s hole. It’s still slightly wet and soft from their earlier activities. Derek mouths at Stiles’ neck as Stiles traces his rim with a finger. He dips it in and tugs gently, feeling himself harden as Derek lets out a needy whimper.

“Stiles,” his name is a breath of air from Derek’s lips, “ _Please_.” He moans out.

“Shhh. I’ve got you.” Stiles whispers into his hair as he pushes his finger into Derek’s tight warmth. Derek lets out a shaky breath that ends in a low moan as Stiles angles his finger and nudges it against Derek’s sweet spot. Feeling Derek’s own length harden against his leg Stiles slowly pushes in another finger. 

Using his other hand, he tilts Derek’s head back until he can slot their mouths together. Not bothering to be gentle Stiles nips at Derek’s lower lip until he is swallowing Derek’s groans of pleasure. As he licks into the sweet mouth, Stiles presses his fingers against the little bundle of nerves that drives Derek wild. As he does so, Derek tosses his head back and lets out a sound that would be more at home in his wolf form. Stiles loves watching his mate come undone like this. Loves how he can use his fingers and mouth to make Derek lose all control.

He feels Derek’s claws scrape along his back and he lets out a pleased growl. Derek is muttering nonsense as Stiles continues to assault his prostate. He nudges in a third finger and begins to lightly trace his fingertips around Derek’s walls. Derek growls in frustration. His hips moving, trying to get Stiles’ fingers where he wants them most. 

“Easy big guy.” Stiles tells him softly, “need something?” He cheekily inquires as he scissors his fingers, making sure to avoid Derek’s prostate. 

“Fucking hell Stiles!” Derek almost roars, “you are such a goddamn tease -”

Derek’s words cut off as Stiles suddenly, firmly pushes on his sweet spot; at the same time, he sinks his fangs into the mating bite on Derek’s neck. Derek lets out a high keening sound as his untouched cock spurts out thick ropes of cum. His body sags as he nuzzles against Stiles own mating bite before his hand sneaks down to Stiles cock.

Stiles hisses out a breath as Derek hand, wet with his own cum, wraps around his member. Between the feeling of having his mate in his arms, and their scents mingling together, it only takes a few tugs before Stiles is adding to the mess on their stomachs. 

They lay in a tangle of limbs as their breathing returns to normal. Derek reaches for a wet wipe from the package they’ve learned to keep by the bed. Once they are relatively clean, but still smelling of sex and each other, the curl up together. Stiles pulls Derek into his chest, big spoon for the night. 

“How many hours until you have to leave?” Derek sounds like he is drifting back to sleep as he asks.

“I have to catch my flight in 7 hours,” Stiles tightens his arms around Derek as he makes a displeased sound. “Then it’s only 48 hours until I’m back here.”

“Too long …” Derek’s voice is barely a whisper.

Stiles nuzzles the back of Derek’s neck, making sure his scent is imprinted on his memory. He mumbles an agreement, even though Derek has already fallen back to sleep. Stiles lays awake thinking over his dreams. The one tonight was by far the worse. Seeing Derek, even Not Derek, in such a state causes a knot to form in his stomach. He needs to figure these dreams out before they are a reality. Too bad he also has the upcoming summons with the North American wolf leader to worry about as well. Sighing, Stiles closes his eyes and says a silent plea that his sleep is dreamless this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... what do you think? 
> 
> Just wait until you meet the Lupine ....


	2. We’ll See Each Other in Less than 48 Hours, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long journey ending in shock and awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Changed a few tags, might be spoiling the story a bit with one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next time Stiles wakes up, he is greeting with a much more appealing sight. Somehow, without waking him, Derek is slowly lowering himself onto Stiles' cock, a look of bliss on his face. Stiles watches as Derek sinks down completely with an almost inaudible whimper. Derek opens his eyes, bright blue irises lock onto Stiles red-tinged ones. Without a word Derek raises up until just the head of Stile's cock is stretching him open then descends just as slowly as before. Stiles feels his fangs drop as he tries not to thrust back up into the tight warmth. It takes everything he has to let Derek set the pace.

Knowing he is driving his mate mad, Derek continues to move with deliberate slowness. Once he is fully seated, he grinds his hips down; a smirk on his face as he watches Stiles' eyes flash red. Derek’s own eyes flash blue in response. He only smiles wider as Stiles lets out a soft warning growl. Derek bites his bottom lip with a shake of his head. Watching his mate so happy and playful makes Stiles, and his wolf, feel immense joy. It wasn't too long ago that Derek believed himself unworthy of happiness. Knowing he's helped his mate overcome his own self-doubts has Stiles' wolf howling with joy. Which doesn't do a damn thing for the overwhelming desire to mount his mate and knot him.

A desire that will have to wait until after he returns. As much as they both wanted to have the last step of bonding link them together completely, they know it will have to wait until after Stiles' meeting. Their bond is still considered official and binding, but it won't be complete until they have been knotted together. Once mates have knotted together, after claiming one another with a bite, a link between them will form. A connection that allows them to know each other's feelings, gain a deeper understanding, a mental joining. Some bonded mates decide against this final step, thinking it some fairytale. This isn't helped by the fact that only true mates are able to complete this final step. Luckily for Stiles, he knows that Derek is his true mate. He knew it the moment the other were glared at him and refused to acknowledge his Alpha Voice.

Stiles lets out an annoyed huff, not only for the thought that he must wait to knot his mate but for the obscene teasing his mate is subjecting him to. Derek grins down at Stiles as he leans closer and scent marks Stiles before nipping along his jaw with a whispered, "alpha".

Unable to control himself any longer, Stiles' flips them over and thrusts into Derek. He lets out a pleased rumble as Derek tilts his head back while his eyes fully shift to omega blue. Not wasting any time, Stiles runs his nose along the column of Derek's neck as he sets a fast past. He knows he isn't going to last as Derek clamps down around his cock. Stiles angles his thrusts to hit Derek's prostate and watches as his mate becomes undone. He smacks the omega's hand away from his cock, wanting Derek to come untouched.  


Derek whines but meets Stiles thrust for thrust. Knowing his mates needs a little more to push him over the edge, Stiles leans down and takes one of Derek's pert nipples in his mouth. Derek arches his back, pressing himself more firmly against Stiles. Who grins around his mouthful before biting down as he pinches and pulls the other nub. It isn't long before Stiles feels wetness between their bodies. Close to the edge himself Stiles groans as Derek's heat clenches around him, practically milking his release out of him. Rolling them to their sides, Stiles rubs against his mate. He wants to be covered in his scent before he leaves. Derek watches him with half-laden eyes, a pleased smile on his face.

"You are an insufferable tease," Stiles tells him before claiming his mouth in a messy kiss.

"Need to make sure you have a reason to come back," the 'to me' is left unspoken.

Stiles gathers Derek to him, "Sourwolf, there is nothing that can keep me from returning to you." Derek grumbles and makes a show of being annoyed at the nickname, but Stiles feels the smile against his neck.

********************

The airport isn't terribly crowded for a Friday afternoon, which is to say it is still hell for a werewolf. Stiles is trying to breathe through his mouth, mainly because not breathing at all isn't an option. Glancing over at Derek, he notices the other were is doing the same. They lean closer to one another and clasp hands, trying to block out all the external smells with their own. Derek's hand tightens briefly as they finally approach the security checkpoint. Scott and Boyd stop a few feet away from them, in the noisy crowd, it is more than just the illusion of privacy.

Scott and Boyd went along to the airport, not wanting to leave their alpha alone or risk his mate on the return trip. Stiles would be lying if he said it didn't comfort him knowing Derek wouldn't be alone while he's away. Another relief is Scott is finally warming up to Derek. His second didn't have the highest opinion of his mate. Without reason, Scott hated Derek on sight and was against his bonding with Stiles. Then it seemed overnight he stopped his campaign against Derek and accepted the omega as the new second of the pack.  


Pushing these thoughts to the side Stiles leans into Derek, "I guess this is our stop." Stiles tries to keep his voice light. He knows the omega isn't fooled, but he plays along anyway.

"Thinking about you being trapped in that tiny tin can for the next three hours almost makes me glad to be staying home." Derek gives Stiles a cheeky grin.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns toward Derek, "I'll be back before you know it." He glances back at Scott and Boyd, "They are going to stay with you while I'm gone." Stiles nips at Derek's neck in warning as the omega begins to protest, "I need to know that you are safe, and they can do that for me."

Derek glares at Stiles, his eyebrows proclaiming their utter annoyance, "I took care of myself for years before joining your pack."

Stiles lets out a sigh and grumbles, "You shouldn't have had to, Derek. If I had known you were packless, you'd have been mine a lot sooner."

Derek's eyebrows glower a bit more, "A bit possessive there, Alpha."

"Hush Mr. Independent Grump, you like it." Stiles doesn't comment more as Derek only nuzzles into his neck.

"Stiles, you are going to miss your flight if you don't get a move on it," Scott's voice is loud as it breaks them out of their little bubble. Stiles swallows a growl and he forces himself not to lash out at Scott for his insubordination.

Huffing out a breath he pulls Derek into a long kiss, full of too much tongue. Pulling away he cups his mate's cheek and places a kiss on his forehead, "Stop scowling, it'll give you wrinkles." He gives Derek a wink while he moves to get in line for security.

Once through hell, aka airport security, Stiles finds his gate just as the flight is beginning to board. He finds his seat, noticing with a wince of dismay a woman is already in the window seat. Muttering to himself, he stores his bag and wiggles his way around the woman's bag on the floor to the seat next to her. Once settled he turns to the woman, Stiles holds out his hand, she arches a haughty eyebrow and pointily ignores his offered hand, "Hiya! Looks like we are going to be seatmate for this flight. I'm Stiles, and I hate flying. Man, did that just sound like an AA introduction." The woman turns up her nose as she opens a magazine, "Not that I'm in AA. Not that there is anything wrong with AA! It's okay if you're in AA. Geeze, why are we talking about AA."

"Do you always talk this much to strangers on a plane?" The woman snips with a cold stare.

"Not sure, this is my first time flying. My husband, oh how I miss him, would tell you I always talk this much."

The woman sneers at Stiles, "Oh God, your one of those _homos_."

Stiles blinks at the woman for a moment, completely caught off guard, "Yup, homo _sexua_ l right here. Good of you to point that out. Bet your sharp observational skills come in handy at all your AA meetings." Stiles lets a little wolf into his grin. The woman looks ready to argue but stops as she stares at him. She must decide it isn't worth it as she turns back to her magazine, only slightly paler. Stiles wishes Derek was with him for about the hundredth time since boarding the plane.

A long three hours later, Stiles calls Derek as soon as the plane begins to taxi down the runway. He feels antsy, his skin too tight, and the air much too thick. He chalks it up to being cooped up in the tin can, but still, he needs to hear from Derek. He is practically crushing the phone in his fist as it rings for an eighth time before going to voicemail. Derek's gruff, "Do not bother … unless you're Stiles" fills his ear.

"You're really earning that sourwolf pet name. I've landed, call me when you get this." He keeps it short as the woman next to him gives a sneer as she tries to get him to move. She's been a passive aggressive annoyance all flight. Stiles gives her a bright smile as he stretches, "man these long flights are a killer to my back." He watches her eyes narrow and it looks like she is sucking on a lemon. After a long stretch and a few false starts, Stiles finally stands up and is almost bowled over by the woman.

"Pleasure flying with you and your archaic views on love!" Stiles calls after her. He feels immense joy watching her shoulders hunch as she is prevented from stalking away by the mass of people. He is pulled from watching the people mill about as his phone buzzes. Looking down he sees he has a text from Derek.

**Derek: Survived your first trip in the clouds I see. On pack business with Boyd. Miss you**

Stiles stares down at his screen. What pack business? Must be important for Derek not to call him back. Stiles pockets his phone without replying as the crowd of people finally begins to exit the plane. He is extremely grateful he only has his carry-on to worry about as he navigates toward the exit. He stops as he sees a short, muscular bald man holding up a sign with **Stilinski** in big block letters.

"Nice sign, you spelled it right and everything," Stiles greets the beta with a grin.

The beta is not amused as he mutters, "You Stilinski?"

"The last of my line," Stiles tells him with exaggerated false joy.

The man nods once, "Boss said you'd be a pain in the ass."

Stiles squawks as the man leaves him, "Your boss isn't that nice!" he shouts at the man as he hurries to catch up.

The other man might have laughed at that, but it could have been a cough, Stiles is going with a laugh for his own sake. "He's the Lupine. He doesn't have to be nice."

Stiles can't argue with him on that.

After a long, long, long car ride they finally pull up to a two-story brick house. Okay, it might have only been fifteen minutes, but Walter (seriously Walter?!) isn't the greatest conversationalist (or listener) and Stiles is bored! Derek had texted a few times, seem the old wolf is horny as he is made to sit though pack greetings. Stiles is only too willing to help his mate out.

"Get your shit and get out," Walter tells Stiles without inflection.

"Gee Walts, here I thought we'd forged a long and everlasting friendship based on our joined love of Star Wars. Just not the prequels," Stiles grips as he steps out of the car.  


Walter only grunts as he pulls into the attached garage. Stiles isn't deterred as he approaches the front door. A tall man with bright green hair greets Stiles, "Welcome to Casa del Lupine. I'm Brice and I'll be your tour guide, translator, and general all-around nice guy. If you'll please follow me the Lupine requested, you see him as soon as you arrived."

Stiles shrugs as he follows Brice into the house. The house is much larger on the inside than the outside would suggest, and Stiles is proud he keeps his Doctor Who joke to himself. The first floor is open with bright colored walls and hardwood floors. Stiles doesn't see much of it as Brice takes him up a winding staircase to the second floor. The second floor is just as brightly colored as the first, but it is one long hallway with closed doors along both walls.

Brice leads Stiles to a room, which is probably someone's office. There are bookshelves lining the walls, and a large desk made from dark wood. The floor is hardwood and there is a large bay window behind the desk, letting in natural light. Stiles feels a pang of sadness, Derek would love this room. He'd be browsing all the book, completely forgetting they had business to conduct. He walks over to the shelves and takes note of the various texts. The door opens behind him and light footsteps move across the room and toward the desk.

"Found all the stuffy history books I see. Though I must warn you they are incredibly inaccurate, hunters really haven't a clue when it comes to werewolf culture." A slightly familiar British voice tells Stiles.

Stiles tries to place the voice as he pivots away from the book-shelf. His mouth opens in shock as he stares at the man standing next to the desk.

"Holy shit! You're David Bowie!" Stiles exclaims with a little squeal at the end, a manly squeal thank you.

The Lupine, David Bowie, arches a brow with a crooked grin, "Holy shite, you're Mieczysław Stilinski." He deadpans. Stiles just gapes at him, "Oh I thought we were playing the state the obvious game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be slightly self-serving making David Bowie the Lupine. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Tests and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on this fic. They really make my day.
> 
> This chapter is mostly filler, but it is necessary to set up the main plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles is only able to stare in awe as his brain reboots. He’s not sure if he’s more shocked by the sudden appearance of a dead man (a handsome dead man) or the fact that apparently, the North American werewolf leader is British. Although Stiles knows that second thought is really just his brain latching onto useless information in an effort to process what he is seeing. One of his idols is standing in front of him, smirking. He eyes the Lupine curiously, before finally finding his voice, “So uh, I guess this means you also know Elvis.” Stiles gives the Lupine a bright smile as he settles in one of the chairs by the desk. 

Bowie lets out a peal of laughter, “Ah, I see you are not as brash as the stories make you out,” he declares while moving to sit in the chair behind the desk. He regards Stiles for a few tense moments, “Tell me Mieczysław, what do you know about being the Lupine.” He leans back in the chair, giving Stiles an amused look.

“You know you get a grey hair every time you say that name,” Stiles sinks into his chair and crosses his arms. Of course, his not-dead idol would know his given name, pronounce it correctly, and repeatedly use it. The Lupine is so lucky Stiles is still very much terrified of him. 

The Lupine lets out a rich laugh, “My dear boy, you have me confused with someone who can age,” His gaze is intense, it feels as if he is observing Stiles’ very soul. Quietly, almost to himself, he murmurs, “you’ve no idea though. Do you?”

“Uh no. How would I know what’s going on?!” Stiles throws his arms out, “You called me here for some _extremely_ important meeting. One that could not be conducted over the phone,” Stiles leans toward the Lupine, warming up to his rant, “even though there is this amazing feature that allows you to see the other person on the phone. I mean I know you’ve been dead for a few years, but seriously what is so important I had to fly here?” Stiles slumps in his chair, “alone I might add.” He tells the Lupine, annoyance evident in his voice.

Bowie steeples his fingers in front of him, a small smirk can still be seen on his face. This doesn’t bother Stiles as much as it might on another person. They stare at one another in silences for a few long seconds, Stiles is just about ready for another monologue when Bowie finally speaks up, “It would seem there are large gaps in your werewolf knowledge base.” He holds up a finger as his eyes flash a deep purple, Stiles swallows his protests at the display, “Smart Alpha Stilinski, as amusing as I find you, we really do not have the time for all your arguments. For the sack of my sanity, do save them all for the end.” 

The Lupine gets up and begins to search along one of the bookshelves, “Why Brice felt the need to rearrange these I’ll never know. That boy is a menace,” Bowie mutters as he looks over the tomes. “Ah, here it is.” He pulls a leather-bound tome off the shelf, it looks old and doesn’t have anything written on its cover.

Stiles can only hold his tongue for so long, questions are building up, and he needs answers, “Okay, loving the whole cryptic Lupine thing you have going on, you must know Nyx.” He misses the shocked look pass over Bowie’s at the mention of Nyx. Stiles gets up, and moves toward the other were, “Have to say though, being mysterious isn’t helping your leadership skills. Is it too much to ask to explain a few things?!” Stiles’ ability to sense and respond to fear works as well as expected, he pokes the Lupine in the chest. 

Thankfully for his continued existence all the Lupine does is arch a brow, not as expressively as Derek’s but he gets points for drama and wordless hands over the book to Stiles. Stiles grips the book in reflex as it is shoved in his hands. He stares at it’s dull and aged cover, an indescribable feeling overcomes him. It leaves him gasping as if all he lost all the air in his lungs. 

“This book, the **Tome of the Magi-Wolf** , was written by the first spark werewolf,” The Lupine pauses seemingly waiting for Stiles to say something. For once Stiles stays quiet, and Bowie sadly shakes his head, “This is a record of the original Lupine. It is also the reason why you had to come here.” The Lupine moves past Stiles to sit back in his chair. He extends a hand to the one Stiles had vacated, “Tell me Alpha Stilinski, what do you smell in this room?”

Stiles stops his examination of the book and realizes that he hasn’t smelled anything since entering the house. More than that, he never notices there was a lack of sensory information. He looks up at the Lupine with wide eyes, “Nothing, I can’t even smell the leather of this book.” 

Bowie nods and makes a please sound of agreement, “That’s good Alpha, two more questions and I will be done with the ‘mysterious act’ portion of our meeting.” Bowie gives him a grin that has a few too many sharp teeth, “Next question, what color was Brice’s hair?”

Stiles squints his eyes at the Lupin in confusion, “Uh, green?”

The Lupine’s smile widens, “Last one, and I think we can finally get to business, “How many heartbeats do you hear?” 

At this point, Stiles was ready for just about any question. He listens carefully, trying to find the heartbeats of Brice and Walter along with the Lupine’s. He frowns as he can only pick up one, that one being his own. He closes his eyes and concentrates on his hearing, and only hears the one. Frustrated he lets a little of his own spark seep into his senses. For one brief moment, he can pick out 4 other individual rhythms before they disappear. He opens his eyes again and is face with David Bowie grinning widely at him, amusement evident in his purple-tinged eyes.

“Well done Stiles. It seems I’ve finally found my successor.” He walks over to Stiles in pulls him into a hug. Stiles freezes as the older wolf embraces him before he feels a hand on the back of his neck. The touch isn’t demanding, a light brush of the other wolf fingertips. As Bowie pulls away Stiles’ world lights back up with scents and sounds. He would have stumbled from the sudden onslaught if the Lupine didn’t have a firm grip on him.

“Easy now, it can be a bit disorientating coming out of the void,” Bowie’s voice is gentle as he guides Stiles back into his seat, “It will pass in a few minutes.”  
Stiles breathes through his nose, feeling like he had just been turned. The smells of the house and the people in it bombard his nose. His ears feel like they had just popped as he also can hear movement on the floor below. His wolf whines in his head, confused and becoming angry.

“What the hell was that?!” Stiles’ voice is loud to his own ears, “I take it back, you are not my Idol, that position is now vacant. I will be holding interviews from my couch just as soon as I can feel my knees again.” Stiles glares at the Lupine, ignoring the other wolf’s laughter.

“Really now Stiles, a new Idol, I’m heartbroken. However, will I sleep at night?” Bowie presses a button on a phone that Stiles hadn’t noticed until now and requests refreshments. Stiles feels his senses settling into a sense of normal. 

The Lupine stays quiet as Stiles acclimates to his returned senses. Finally, as Stiles looks back up, he speaks again, “I apologize for the cloak and dagger bit, but once everything is explained, you will realize its necessity.” 

Stiles snorts at the word choice, “Does mean we are at the answer portion of this insanity?”

The Lupine is stopped from answering as Brice enters the room. He carries a tray with what looks to be drinks and sandwiches, which he sets on the desk with a flourish. A wicked grin spreads across his face as he looks at Stiles. Who is too busy staring at the boy’s hair, his now bright white hair. Brice notices his look and gives Stiles a wink before leaving. Stiles turns his gaze to Bowie, a question forming.

“Brice is a changeling, and one of the tests to determine the next Lupine.” Bowie appears to be interested in the sandwiches as Stiles gapes at him, “It takes more than just being an alpha with magic, although I’ve found many do not believe that last part.” He looks back to Stiles, offering the food, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Stiles rolls his eyes as he picks up one of the offered sandwiches, turkey from the smell of it, “Can’t tell you how often members of my own pack tell me I imagine my magical abilities. _Oh no Stiles, you’re mistaken a wolf can’t also have a spark_. So annoying.”

The Lupine makes a sound of agreement as he bites into his sandwich. After he finishes his bite, he continues, “I’ve tested many wolves, but you are the first to pass all three. The original Lupine outlined these tests as a way to find a new Lupine. I’d given up hope when word of your pack was brought to my attention.”

“So, let me get this straight, you’ve been searching for a successor for all these years while also having a successful music career?” Stiles gives the Lupine a disbelieving look.

Letting out a heavy sigh Bowie sets down his sandwich, “To err is human, to forgive divine,” he lets out a bitter chuckle. “I was a selfish fool,” Bowie leans his head back and stares at the ceiling, “and it nearly cost me everything.” He sits up suddenly with a fierce look in his eyes, “Once you find your mate, don’t ever let them go. Nothing is more important than them. Nothing.” Bowie seems to shrink in on himself, “the life of the man, who you know as David Bowie, is mostly made up of magic. I used up a great deal of my magic to create the illusion of normalcy, and in the end, it cost me, my mate. Which is why I staged my persona’s death and have taken back up the duties of the Lupine.”

“So everything the world knows about David Bowie …” Stiles trails off as the Lupine gives him a weary smile.

“All a lie, I craved fame and became lost in the adoration of my fans. I wanted to hold onto those things and created a spell to maintain my public life. It drained me of almost all my magic, weakening my abilities as Lupine. It also destroyed the bond I had with my mate.” Bowie wipes discretely at his eyes and takes a deep breath, “she was sought out by hunters and killed to weaken me farther. If not for her last act of protection for me, I’d be with her.” Bowie stares blankly at the ceiling, “Now I am trying to atone, I’ve neglected my duties and am only now realizing the great disserve I’ve done.”

“If you realize you’ve been negligent, how is finding a replacement Lupine owning up to your mistakes?” Stiles shifts uncomfortably, the smell of sadness and despair are heavy on his tongue.

“Oh, you misunderstand, I am not stepping down any time soon,” the Lupine appears to have collected himself, “It will take years to train you, and that’s not taking into account searching for your mate.”

“Wait. Hold on, I have a mate. A mate I am very anxious to see again. One who is probably going to silently freak out once I tell him about this little meeting.” Stiles’ wolf adds more growl to his voice, he is not happy at the blatant dismissal of his mate.

“A mate?” Bowie sounds utterly confused, he’s by Stiles’ sit move his shirt collar before Stiles is able to voice a protest, “Oh this isn’t good.”

Stiles flings himself out of the chair and away from the Lupine, “What the fuck? I thought we were over this whole cryptic business. What is so wrong with Derek that you aren’t acknowledging him as my mate?”

The Lupine gives Stiles such a look of sadness, “Who has been giving you all your werewolf lore information?” Bowie gives Stiles a look before continuing, “This is important, whoever this person is has been misleading you, greatly.”

Stiles feels his blood run cold, “Well, Derek tells me what little he knows, but it isn’t much since his family died when he was so young. Mostly I’ve learned everything from Scott and occasionally Deaton.”

“Stiles, you’ve been lied to, at least about mating. You don’t have a mating bond, at all. If you did, then you’d be able to sense Derek, even miles apart.”

“I know that. We were going to finish the bond once I got back home,” Stiles tells the Lupine, feeling some of his worry ease.

“You mean to tell me, you left your mate with an incomplete mating bond?” Bowie's voice is quiet, fear pools in Stiles’ stomach.

“You demanded I come alone!” He lets his wolf come to the surface and feels his claws come out.

A look of shocked understanding crosses Bowie’s face, “That demand doesn’t include mates or children.” He sits down heavily in his chair, “I had assumed you knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that doesn't sound too good for Stiles and Derek.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	4. Something isn't Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They make me all warm and fuzzy. Seriously you are all the best.  
> Please forgive my mistakes, also if any are really bad let me know so I can fix them. Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well, look what assuming gets ya,” Stiles growls out, “So what does this mean for Derek and me?” He rubs at his neck; his mating bite has been itching since he landed. Something he’s ignored until now, but it’s been getting increasingly harder to ignore as the itch begins to morph into a dull ache.

“You are beginning to experience the first side effect of a neglected bond,” Bowie eyes Stiles’ neck again, “Derek’s bite is fading due to the distance between you. Once it is gone your bite on him is going to become infected.”

The rest of what the Lupine says goes unheard; Stiles doesn’t think, he just reacts. One moment he’s listening to the Lupine and the next he has the older wolf by the neck pressed against the desk. Purple eyes regard him calmly as he snarls into the wolf’s face.

“Fix it.” His voice is barely understandable around his fangs, his beta shift is taking over. Stiles doesn’t even attempt to control the change, welcoming his wolf to rage with him. Thoughts of Derek in pain, because of him, flit through his head. Suddenly he wonders if this is what Nyx had been trying to warn him about. 

That thought pulls Stiles from his anger. Could he have prevented this? Abruptly he lets go of the Lupine, not even phased as he finds the other wolf back in his chair. Stiles stares at the Lupine numbly, “How can I fix this?” 

The room feels suffocating as silence stretches. Stiles thinks back over everything he thought he know about mating bonds. How could it go so wrong? He’s pulled from his thoughts as the Lupine speaks up.

“What exactly were you told about mating bonds?” his smooth voice is firm and almost calming in a way.

Stiles feels a little of his anger and self-hatred dissipate. He gets the feeling it is some freaky Lupine mojo, but he’s too grateful for the ability to reason again to question it currently.

“When one werewolf loves another werewolf very much, they give one another a mating bite. This bite will form a bond between them. If they so desire, they may strengthen the bond farther by engaging in knotted penetrative sex.” Stiles tells the Lupine with only a touch of sarcasm, “On our wedding night, Derek and I gave each other the bite. We wanted to wait for the second step until I was back from this trip.” 

The Lupine has a look of his face that is a part annoyance, part concern, and part incredulity. He arches a brow at Stiles around the time he mentions the bite and the other eyebrow joins his partner when Stiles suggests the sex bit. If it were anyone else, Stiles would say the Lupine’s been shocked into silence. 

The Lupine purses his lips and lets out a breath, “Thank you, Alpha Stilinski for that lovely interpretation. Oddly enough, you have all the right elements in the completely wrong way,” Bowie pulls out a few sheets of paper and begins to write as he talks, “A true mating bond, one that is based on love and commitment can almost happen by accident. When an alpha knots their mate, and they exchange bites while tied together, then a bond is formed. It is really quite simple if a little unorthodox to American werewolves. Unfortunately, what you did was a bastard form of a mating bond.” He stops his writing, glances up at Stiles before folding the paper.

“Sooo…. It’s knot and bite, not bite and eventually knot. Does this really cause that much of a difference?” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, pulling out his phone.

The Lupine finishes with his paper and leans back in his chair, “Sadly this time, yes. What you and Derek have is an Omega claim, something only possible with omegas and alphas.” Stiles is given a long, weary look from the Lupine, “What I am about to tell you is not pleasant, do try and control yourself.” He points to the chair in front of the desk, “Do not make me restrain you.”

Stiles lets out a grumble, his wolf whispering to just leave and go back to Derek. Stiles ignore him for the moment as he follows the Lupine’s directions, “I’m listening.” 

The Lupine gives him a nod, but his eyes have a faint purple glow, “The love you have for your mate is evident, once this little mess is sorted, the two of you will be an almost unstoppable force. That being said, what you’ve done to your partner is akin to slavery.” Stiles feels his wolf howl in rage, he finds he is unable to move as his claws lengthen. The Lupine sighs at him, “Gods save me from protective alphas and their omega mates.” He stands up, moves around the desk to perch on the edges, arms folded, “Do not worry, Brice is getting the _passage_ set up for you, once Derek is back in your immediate presence the bite will become inactive again. Call your mate, it will help negate the bite.”

Stiles doesn’t wait for the Lupine to finish. As soon as he feels the magic slip away from him, he has his phone out and dials Derek’s number. It rings a few times before going to voicemail. “Fucking hell. Come on Derek. Pick up.” He hits redial, only for it to go directly to voicemail again. 

Stiles almost throws the phone before he thinks to dial Boyd’s number. Which also goes directly to voicemail. Growling in frustration Stiles hits Scott’s name in his list. He’s more shocked when he hears the line click and Scott’s voice, “Sup man? How bad is it with the Lupine?”

Stiles feels some of the tension leave, at least he’s able to get ahold of Scott. Nothing too wrong can be happening if Scott’s this relaxed. “Hey, how’s Derek? You with him, right?” Stiles doesn’t even pretend to not be a worried wreck.

“Uh, yeah dude. He’s here talking to the alpha of the visiting pack. Seem his usual surly self, surprised the alpha hasn’t punched him yet. Everything okay?” Scott’s voice is loud in his ear. Stiles can’t hear his heartbeat over the phone, and Scott’s tone sounds even.

“Can you put him on the phone?” Stiles phrases it as a question even though he’s using his alpha voice. 

“Ugh, this is the last time I babysit for you. Hold on.” Scott doesn’t bother hiding his irritation. Stiles listens as Scott talks to someone in the background, he doesn’t catch what is said as other voices are also talking. Then a gruff voice comes on the line, “Stiles?”

Stiles lets out the breath he feels like he’s been holding since learning about the blotched mating bite, “Hey baby, how you holding up?” Stiles doesn’t want to worry Derek if he’s not suffering from the bite yet.

There is a pause, “What did you do?” Derek asks on a sigh.

“What?! Me? Nothing! You need to learn to answer your phone.” Stiles gripes back.

There is a chuckle before Derek replies, “Alright, was that all?” 

Stiles frowns, something isn’t right. Derek isn’t acting like himself, no teasing or fond grumbling. Stiles looks over at the Lupine and notices the man’s eyes are glowing as his lips move soundlessly. Then as if he’s standing directly next to him Stiles hears the Lupine’s voice in his ear, “What’s something only he would know?” The frown deepens before a thought lights up in his head.

“Yeah, needed to hear your voice. That and thought you’d like to know I slept on the plane without Morpheus invading my dreams. It was just you, me, and a big bathtub.” Stiles feels his heartbeat quicken as he waits for Derek’s response.

“A bathtub, huh? Guess Morpheus was busy elsewhere, glad you had me instead.” The person impersonating Derek almost has his teasing tone right, Stiles swallows thickly as he hears everything wrong with the voice. 

He meets the Lupines eyes and gives a small shake of his head, “Something we can try when I get back,” his voice sounds flat even to his own ears. 

The Lupine’s voice whispers again, “don’t give yourself away.”

Stiles gives a shaky nod and forces a smile on his face, “Well babe, the Lupine only gave me a few minutes. I love you and will see you soon.”

“Love you too, Stiles.” The fake doesn’t put the right emphasis on love that Derek always does. 

The imposter must have handed the phone over to Scott as the other man speaks up, “You know just because you’re the alpha doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t handle things. I’ll make sure Derek calls you late, but dude being clingy isn’t good for the alpha image.” 

Stiles feels his stomach drop as he listens to Scott lie to him. He swallows the roar his wolf is letting out, “Ha. You were the one that cared about the alpha image. I just want my pack safe. You can do that for me, Scott. Keep them safe.” Stiles puts a little too much force in his words.

Scott gives a laugh, “Come on Stiles, you know I care for my pack members. Speaking of which I’ve got to go, looks like things might finally be wrapping up. Later man.”

Stiles stares at his phone, the picture of Scott smiling at him from the end call screen. For the first time ever, Stiles notes the smile in the photo doesn’t reach Scott’s eyes. Dropping the phone on the chair isn’t as rewarding as throwing it, but Stiles knows he might need again. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Stiles' voice is void of emotion, his heart is steady, “He better not have hurt Derek, or it’ll be a slow death.” Stiles meets the Lupine’s eyes, surprised to see pride and acceptance directed at himself. 

“It seems they’ve underestimated you, as I was beginning to,” Stiles glares as the Lupine continues, “you are emotional, mouthy, and quick to react, but I must say you are much smarter than you let on.” The Lupine inclines his head to Stiles, “as well as observant and fiercely loyal. You are going to make a fine Lupine someday,” The Lupine gives a wolfish smile, teeth sharp, “But first we must get you back to your mate.” 

“Ugh, guess it’s back to the airport,” Stiles stands up, “As much fun as this has been. Which other than finding out I’ll get to eventually be a mysterious, scary, werewolf overlord, it’s been a major downer. How about we don’t do this again. Wait, do I have to come back for training or something. Ugh more training, Derek is going to love that.” Stiles goes quiet, a look of worry crossing his features, “Derek, you better not be dead.”

“Thankfully for our needs, I have a changeling in my employment,” The Lupine rolls his eyes skyward, “who is going to be sleeping in the shed if he keeps curdling the milk.” 

“Hey! A fish has to swim, and a bird has to fly, and all that rot. I can’t help it if for all my many services you from time to time have to deal with buttermilk,” a cheerful voice rings out around the room.

Stiles’ eyes widen as he looks for the owner of the voice. He didn’t notice anyone coming into the room, nor does he smell or hear them now. 

“Don’t bother looking for him, Brice is probably in the basement. He’s been listening in since bringing the sandwiches, which means the passage is ready.” The Lupine’s begins to walk to the door, “Come on Alpha Stiles, you can ask your myriad of questions during our next visit.”

“You don’t know me at all if you think I’m going to keep from asking,” Stiles complaints as he follows Bowie out of the room. 

The basement is more of a root cellar, dirt packed floors and bare wooden beams. The drab environment only makes the glowing circle of swirling colors seem that much more unworldly. Stiles stares, memorized, at the glowing orb of light, slowly reaching a hand out to touch it.

“I’d advise against that until we set the endpoint. Touching it now will leave you in Faerie,” Brice laughs as Stiles blanches and quickly pulls his hand away. “So, I can get you as close as the lands around your pack house, any closer and the iron in the house might mess up the magics.” Stiles nods absently, still awed by the swirling light, “Arg, freaken magic werewolves! Here these will help.” 

Brice slips a pair of sunglasses on Stiles. Stiles suddenly finds himself in the basement, a disc of light is in from of him, with glimpses of what looks to be the preserve. He blinks a few times and looks toward the other men in the room, both are grinning at him. 

“What just happened?” Stiles gets the feeling he missed something. 

“Fairy magic is like heroin to werewolf magic users. Might have forgotten you haven’t been exposed to it enough to build up a tolerance to its call. Sorry ‘bout that.” Brice doesn’t seem too sorry, but he did stop Stiles from touching the magic, so there is that. “Now remember, this is going to be a permanent passage as per his lordship’s request, that means you need to find a way to remember where you land. Also, don’t be weirded out if you feel like your skin is sunburned when you land, that’s normal.” 

Brice stands next to Stiles, his hands in constant motion as he talks. Stiles watches as the lights shift and change with Brice’s fingers moving through and around them. Finally, with a nod Brice turns back to Stiles, “Alrighty Lupine 2.0, this is good to go.” Brice suddenly pulls Stiles into a hug, “give a shout if you want help with the torture.” When Brice let’s go his eyes are nothing but black orbs, and his smile is something Stiles never wants to see again.

“I’ll, uh, remember that. Thanks.” He shifts away from the changeling, not wanting to put his back to him.

Brice lets out a joyous laugh and disappears. Stiles isn’t sure that is better than being able to see him. The Lupine only shakes his head. “Brice is harmless, even if he does feed off chaos. Here, take this,” he holds out an envelope, “open it when you need it.”

Stiles takes the envelope, there doesn’t seem to be anything special about it. He also doesn’t sense any magic on it, “How will I know when I need it?” 

“It will tell you when it is needed,” The Lupine gives a shrug, “It makes as much sense as anything else, wouldn’t you say?”

Stiles puts the envelope in his back pocket, “Got me there. So, this portal thingy, it’s safe right?” Stiles eyes the glowing circle as the Lupine gives him the affirmative, “So just touch it, and I’ll be back home?”

“That is the general mechanism of a passage. Just remember to mark when you came out so you can return here.”

“Yeah, yeah, come back in two weeks for a history class, with Derek, unless I require reinforcements; then return as needed.” 

“Hum, let’s hope that you get there before I have to send Brice back with you,” The Lupine gets a look of horror on his face, “he can be a bit … extreme when dealing with situations.”

“Noted, don’t ask the changeling to help unless I want a bloodbath,” Stiles turns back to the light, “guess this is good-bye for now. Tell Walter I’ll miss him, and we’ll have to reschedule our movie date.”

“Noted,” The Lupine tells him dryly, “Good luck Alpha Stilinski, may you not need it.”

Stiles gives himself a little mental pep talk as he takes a deep breath, “here goes nothing.” 

He touches the swirling colors and at first thinks nothing happens, “Hey, this passage is …”

Turning around he trails off as he finds himself in the woods near the pack's house, “Never mind, guess Brice knew what he was doing.” Stiles looks around the spot he landed in, it’s reasonably close to the house, he can hear people talking and smell something cooking. 

Picking up a few rocks, Stiles makes a little pile to mark the spot like instructed, “Guess Brice was wrong about that sun- mother fucker!!” Stiles feels as if his skin was rubbed with sandpaper soaked in lemon juice, “That is more than just a damn sunburn. Brice, we are going to have a talk next time I visit.” Stiles takes a few shallow breaths as the pain begins to fade. 

He gives himself a shake as he begins to walk toward the house, listening intently for Derek’s voice among the chatter. Not hearing it, nor does he hear the steady rhythm of his heart, Stiles begins to run. He slows as he approaches the back of the house, noticing Deaton and Allison’s cars are parked in the driveway. Stiles feels his claws itch, Allison had been banned from pack grounds. A growl begins to rumble in his chest as Stiles smells blood, Derek’s blood.

Barging into the house, Stiles takes in the scene in front of him. Allison is sitting on Scott’s lap, the two apparently were cuddling while Deaton and Chris Argent sit across from them each with a beer and smile. They all look incredibly cozy, Stiles roars as the smell of terror, blood, and wolfsbane hits him. He instinctively reacts to the phantom pains of his mate. Before anyone at the table is able to comprehend what is happening Stiles lifts up Deaton and Christ by the throats. He doesn’t want them dead, yet, so he slams their heads on the table and drops them at his feet. Barely sparing a second to make sure they are still breathing before he has Allison in a similar position.

“You were banned from Stilinski-Hale land. I’ll deal with you accordingly, later.” Stiles squeezes his hand round her throat, adding a bit of magic to send her to unconsciousness. She too is dropped at his feet without concern. By this time Scott has moved to the far side of the kitchen with a look of bewilderment on his face. 

“Hey man, didn’t expect you back for another day,” Scott gives Stiles a bright smile, apparently believing his charms are enough to save him.

“Where is he.” Stiles advances on his once best friend, blocking any path Scott may have out of the kitchen, “What the fuck did you do?!” Stiles grabs Scott by the front of his shirt, shouting in his face as he pulls the other wolf closer.

Scott finally seems to recognize the position he’s in, he loses the easy smile and his face hardens as he locks eyes with Stiles, “He’s where he belongs.”

Stiles loses his grip on Scott’s shirt at the pure venom in the other were’s voice. Scott moves away while Stiles is distracted, he runs over to Allison and picks up the hunter, cradling her to him, “He ruins everything! I’d still be Alpha if he hadn’t talked you into accepting the bite. Then you go and marry the fucking bastard. All while kicking Allison out of the pack, and for what? Trying to collect the bounty on his head before he brought us all even more pain and suffering. God Stiles, how could you have been so fucking blind?!" Scott glares up at Stiles as he pets Allison’s hair back from her face.

Stiles stares at him numbly. He knew Scott had been angry about the Allison issue, but he never realized Scott was still hung up on losing the Alpha spark to Stiles. Stiles feels his wolf become restless as he doesn’t immediately go after Scott again. Stiles is in agreement with his wolf, Scott is going to tell them where Derek is, and then once he is no longer useful, he’s gone.

Stiles pulls on his alpha spark and adds his magic to it, he looks at the boy he once considered his best friend and feels nothing but a need to eliminate the threat to his pack. Scott lets out a gasp of shock as he finds himself shoved into the wall, “Where is Derek?” Stiles lets the full weight of his alpha voice out, making sure it is filled with his pain.  


Scott lets out a whine as the voice hits him, he begins to sweat and struggle as he fights the pull of the command. Stiles feels a smirk grace his lips as he stares down the other wolf, “Those weak Omegas that you so love to hate on,” Stiles voices is a low growl, “they wouldn’t even feel a twinge of what you are experience right now.” Stiles increase the press of his hand as Scott throat slickens with sweat and tears, “Derek would be laughing at me for trying. Now tell me. WHERE. IS. DEREK.” Stiles lets all his rage and worry twist around his words. 

Scott howls in pain, “I don’t know!! We sold him to Kate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Derek's POV. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Can't Stop the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Can I just say it warms my poisoned little heart to see all the kudos and comments for this story? Thank you so much! Also, the timeline for this fic is ... yeah ummm ... bits and piece of cannon with a lot of Sterek and Scott hating thrown in? Hope that makes sense!  
> **This chapter might have some content that could trigger some people. ie torture and abuse**  
> Enjoy!

Pain. Pain is the first thing he registers as consciousness finds him. His limbs feel heavy, and as he tries to move, they do not follow his commands. His joints ache dully as if he overexerted himself. A headache pounds away behind his eyes, making his thoughts sluggish and unfocused. By far the worse pain is in his neck, his claiming bite. The bite feels as if a steel brush rubbed over it before acid cleaned it out. Shifting around until he is facing away from the wall, Derek takes note that he’s been stripped of his shirt and shoes. Not only that but he is freezing, something he didn’t think possible with his werewolf genetics. 

Derek swallows a groan of pain as he uncurls more, every part of his body protesting the movement. He lays still as he tries to determine where he’s been taken. He breathes through his mouth, taking in less sensory input to try and combat the pain. His memories are foggy, only bits and pieces, and those that he has makes him very wary of his current situation. Unclenching his arms away from his body, Derek lifts a hand to his throat. The skin is hot to the touch and has a disturbingly slimy texture. Derek hisses out a breath as his fingers slide over the inflamed skin and his headache worsens at the touch. He quickly pulls his hand away, almost grateful for the lack of light so he can’t see what exactly is still clinging to his fingers. The pain lessens slightly as he removes his hand, but the feeling of wrongness intensifies. 

Kate. Fucking Kate Argent has him. This more than anything has Derek struggling through the pain to sit up and take in his surroundings. The space he is in, some room it seems, is windowless and dark. Based on the cold and dampness to the air, Derek would guess he is underground. There isn’t much to the room that Derek can see in the dim light that enters under the door. The walls and floor are made of concrete and barren, he thinks the ceiling is as well but can’t see it from his prone position. Oddly enough he’s not restrained in any way. Derek fears for what this means.

The room is silent; Derek’s labored breathing is the only sound. He also doesn’t hear anything from beyond the steel door, and he’s not sure if it is because there is nothing to hear or if it’s due to something else. Derek tries to ignore the pain that is licking along his skin, but it is almost unbearable. His stomach rolls, as his mating bite sends a sudden sharp lance of pain through his whole body. He gasps out, barely holding back the scream burning in his throat. The pain fades slowly, leaving him feeling weak. Derek lays back down of the floor, curling into a ball with his back to the wall. 

Memories are beginning to become clear. Derek remembers the ride from the airport. He knows that Scott convinced Boyd to pick up Erica and go away for a few days. Derek didn’t think anything of it at the time, figuring Scott wanted to help out his fellow pack mate. They’d dropped Boyd off at his own place and continued the drive to the pack house, at least that is what should have happened.

******************** 

“Oh, come on!” Scott practically yells at Boyd with a laugh, “how many times have you said how much you wished you could take Erica away for a bit? How many times man?”

“Not arguing that,” Boyd nudges Scott with an elbow, “I’m saying it would be wrong to disobey our Alpha’s direct order.” He glances back at Derek with an eye roll and smile.

“No, it would be wrong to let this amazing opportunity go to waste,” Scott’s crooked smile shines as he glances over at Boyd, “Besides I’m the Alpha.” There is a weighty pause as both Boyd and Derek stared at Scott. Scott shifts uncomfortably with a sigh, “I mean I’m the acting Alpha when Stiles is away.”

“Actually, Derek is acting Alpha when Stiles is away,” Boyd’s tone doesn’t change, but everyone can still hear the unspoken loyalty to Derek. 

There is another uncomfortable pause before Scott lets out a laugh, “Right, can’t forget the _omega_ pack leader,” his voice is all boyish charm, “anyway, I have no reason to use the cabin, and I paid for it in advance. If you leave now, you can even be back before Stiles returns. Heck, Derek and I will vouch for you. Right, Derek?” Scott looks to Derek using the rearview mirror, his smile a tad too big. 

There is a voice in Derek’s head, one that is screaming at him to keep Boyd around. One he ignores. “You deserve some time off,” Derek leans forward and puts a hand on Boyd’s shoulder, “Go.” Boyd meets his eyes, and they continue their conversation through stares and facial tics. It is a tense few moments as they argue. Finally, Boyd gives a small nod, and Derek moves back into his seat. 

“Alright, but I’m keeping my cell on,” Boyd says aloud for Scott’s benefit.

Scott lets out a whoop of laughter as he swerves the car around, “Casa del Boyd, here we come.” 

His passengers are not amused by his loudness or driving but remain quiet as he happily chatters about the cabin. The trip to Boyd’s house is short, and after a few final looks and glares, Boyd bids them good-bye. 

Derek moves to the front passenger seat to silence Scott’s muttering about not being a damn chauffeur. As he settles into the seat, a feeling of dread settles in his stomach. This sadly is nothing new, he’s always been uneasy around Scott. He chalks it up to Scott’s devotion to Allison, and the fact that he tried to get Derek killed multiple times. 

Scott had never taken to being a were like Stiles or the others, he’d always clung to the illusion of being human. His relationship with Allison was a sore point with the rest of the pack, for many reasons. They all wanted to see the hunter gone, but Scott was adamantly attached and fiercely protective of her. Derek always thought it was a doomed affair, but then he realized that Scott didn’t consider himself a werewolf. To Scott, it was a burden he had to endure, something more akin to a physical disability than a gift. Then Scott became the Alpha, and everything changed.

Derek had been so relieved to have the Alpha spark taken away, he had always been happy as an Omega; until he realized who was the new Alpha. Scott loved the power and control a little too much. He relished in the ability to dictate his Betas, and they had to follow. Derek feared for his pack, he feared for what Scott might force them to do. He tried to reason with Scott, explain how a pack should be run, but the Alpha wouldn’t hear it. Over time Derek began to realize his other packmates spent less and less time with him, later finding out it was a decree given by their new Alpha. Derek soon found himself packless as Scott took one more step to remove the Omega’s influence on his Betas and kicked Derek out of the pack. He couldn’t control the Omega, so he’d make him an enemy of the pack. There was only one thing he didn’t count on, Stiles.

During all that time when Derek was without his packmates, he hadn’t been alone. Stiles, the lone human and only other person immune to the Alpha’s power, sought out Derek. He was the one to tell Derek about Scott’s abuse of the Alpha voice and how the loss of his pack wasn’t Derek’s fault. They formed a tentative alliance, protecting Beacon Hills when Scott wouldn’t. 

Over time their alliance morphed into something more. Derek trusted Stiles, and he knew that trust went both ways. They might have stayed in the friendship phase if not for Scott. In a way Derek is thankful for Scott’s abuse of power, it did get him Stiles after all.

All this and more race through Derek’s mind, as he sits in the oppressive silence of the car ride back to the pack house. A sign catches Derek’s eye, and he breaks the quiet, “Would you mind dropping me off at John’s place? I haven’t seen him since the wedding and want to thank him.” To be honest, Derek spoke to the sheriff that morning as Stiles raced around their room getting ready. He knew the other man would be at work for at least another hour but thought his place would be safer than being alone with Scott. 

“No, we don’t want to be late,” Scott tells him distractedly then add quieter, “she said it would all be ready by 8.” 

Derek’s senses scream at him to get out. He glances out the window and sees they are pulling into the pack house driveway. Derek practically bolts from the car in his rust to get into the house. Once inside he knows something is off. There is the smell of wolfsbane in the air. He turns around as Scott enters the house, a question dying on his lips. The other wolf is looking at him with a small smile that twists his face into something evil, “Don’t worry Derek. She is so excited to see you again.” 

Before Derek can respond Scott throws a handful of powder at him. It sparkles in the air for a second before coating Derek. Everywhere it touches his bare skin it numbs. Derek finds his body not cooperating with him as he begins to slump to the floor. He starts to lose feeling, his limbs seem heavy and far away. He can only smell the powder, a mixture of ash and decay. His eyes begin to close without his consent, and his world narrows down to what he can hear. 

There is movement around him, Scott moves into the house, letting whoever is there know he has Derek. Then another door opens and closes from inside the house and footsteps approach the entranceway. Derek struggles to move. Nothing, not even his toes wiggle as he tries to get out of the house. A voice cuts through his thoughts, and a spike of fear hits him. 

“We are going to have so much fun, Sweetie,” her voice is soft, almost caring. It makes Derek sick. He redoubles his efforts and feels a twitch in his fingers, “I thought you said that monkshood and morning glory would keep him paralyzed for a few hours?” Her voice turns sharp and accusing.

“Deaton promised it would keep any Omega under control for at least 3 hours.” Scott's own voice is harsh and full of a little growl.

“Damn druids, this is why good old pharmaceuticals are the best.” Derek feels his jacket sleeve pushed up as she whispers in his ear, “Don’t worry sweetheart, this will only hurt for a minute. I’m saving the real pain for when I have you all to myself.” 

Derek feels a pinch and cold rush up his arm. He feels as if ice is racing through his veins. He realizes he can’t hear anything as the pounding of his heart overshadows everything else. Then as he feels himself slipping away her laughter follows him into unconsciousness.

******************** 

Derek isn’t sure how long it’s been since Kate took him. It couldn’t have been too long, Stiles would have been here by now. The world tilts as Derek remembers, Stiles is away. That means this whole thing was planned while Stiles would be out of town. To what end? Derek knows that Scott hates him, but what is his end game? The Beta must know Stiles will eventually return. Not only that, but Stiles would call him when he landed. It just doesn’t make sense.

Letting out a pained groan as his neck throbs again, Derek swallows the noise as the door slams open. A figure is outlined in the bright light that spills into the room. Derek squints as the person approaches, heels clicking. He struggles to sit up as laughter fills the room, “Isn’t this just a beautiful picture? You, once again helpless at my feet,” Kate kneels by Derek’s side. A playful smile on her cruel lips, “It’s really hard to avoid dog jokes when you insist on acting like one.”

Derek doesn’t say anything as she runs her hand over his forehead, his wolf howling as her scent fills his nose, cloyingly sweet, like decaying fruit. She gives him a once over, eyes lingering on his neck and her smile brightens, “Guess that druid is good for something. That bite is beginning to look quite sickly.” She gives him a sad look, “Poor puppy, I bet you are thirsty.” 

Derek notices she has a large flask in her hand. He can’t smell what’s in it, but he bets it’s nothing he wants. He slowly shakes his head and beings to pull himself away from her. She lets out a peal of laughter as she stands back up, “Stupid mutt, too dumb to realize you have nowhere to go.” Kate laughs again as he plants one booted foot on Derek’s chest and forces him down, “That little slave bite is sapping all your energy as your body tries to heal it.”

Derek glares at her, “What would you know about mating bites? Who would want you enough to fuck you more than once?”

Kate puts more weight on him as her eyes darken in anger, “So says the pathetic teenager who followed me around like a lovesick puppy. See? You make it too easy.” She unscrews the flask, “I know enough about wolf bites to know what you have isn’t a biting bite,” swishing the liquid around she kneels back down, “You dear sweet Alpha marked you as property and gave you a slave bite. Really he did me a favor.” 

“You lie!” Derek growls at her, fangs dropping. 

Kate clicks her tongue at him, “Oh, you really thought an Alpha would want an Omega for more than just a tight hole?” 

She sets the flask down and has a knife pressed into the bite. Derek almost bites his tongue in half as searing pain seizes his body. He hears her giggle as the bite begins to weep fluids, his stomach roils, and darkness edges his vision. The knife digs in deeper and Derek does howl as his flesh sizzles and burns.

“So that’s what happens when an infected bite is contaminated with wolfsbane. Good to know. Now, I bet that drink sounds really good now.” She drops the knife and grabs his jaw, forcing his mouth open. With a wink she beings to pour the liquid into his mouth. Derek inhales as his mouth burns. Coughing wrecks his body as the liquid burns his throat and lungs. Derek reaches out to knock the vile away from Kate. She only rolls her eyes at him and bats his hands away, “Poor sweet thing, I told you that slave bite leaves you as weak as a newborn kitten.” She runs a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, “How about some more wolfsbane water?”

Derek fights against her and almost manages to knock the water out of her hands. Then she glares at him as the knife is thrust into his hand. He lets out a guttural scream as lines of infection spread up his arm, “Look what you made me do? I was trying to wait until your vocal cords were ruined before cutting you into pieces. I can only imagine what pretty sounds you’ll make without a voice.” 

Derek pants as she pulls the knife back out. He finds his throat is raw as he spits out a mouthful of blood, making sure the majority of it hits Kate. She backhands him before grabbing his jaw again, “Here, let's make sure you have enough blood to ruin my entire outfit.” With that, she pours another mouthful. Derek thrashes as he swallows the wolfsbane infused water. He rolls to his side as breathing becomes difficult. He vaguely hears Kate crooning at him. He feels blood fill his mouth and he coughs up more. He opens his mouth, and blood pours out of it. It pools around him in a sticky, red mess. He finds himself unable to utter a word as he glares up at Kate.

“Ahh there, how an Omega should sound. Voiceless. Now I can bring in the toys without you complaining the entire time.” Kate stands back, not even acknowledging him as blood soaks into her pants, “Don’t worry lover, I brought your favorite cattle prod.” She gives him a bright smile as he tries once again to get up. Tsking at him, Kate kicks him in the side, “Looks like you are determined to be a bad puppy, I’ll bring the chains too.” 

Derek tries to shout after her as she slams the door shut. His voice is nothing but a wisp of sound. He can’t even swallow as blood pools in his mouth. Laying there in the dark as he tries to keep breathing; one thought keeps going through his mind: He hopes he’s still alive when Stiles rips out Kate’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is by far my favorite character. I feel like he was always given the shaft on the show. So despite the horrors I'm putting him through he's going to have a happy ending (damn you Teen Wolf writers). Stiles wouldn't let anything else happen.
> 
> Next up: Stiles loses it.


	6. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Well, this chapter has some serious warnings, scroll to the end note for spoilers.  
> As always all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Stilinski-Hale House

The world around him blurs as Scott’s words ring in his ears. Stiles hand tighten on the other wolf’s neck, “I really hope I just misheard you,” Stiles slams Scott into the wall, his wolf no longer content to keep him uninjured, “because if not than it sounded like you said you sold Derek to Kate Fucking Argent.” Stiles feels Scott’s pulse beat a harsh tempo against his hand, “The one human I’ve issued a kill on sight order.” Stiles leans into the beta, voice pitched low and filled with his Spark, “So tell me, Scott, why should I not end your life right now?”

Scott’s face is an alarming shade of red as he tries to claw at Stiles’ hand off his neck. Finding his effort futile he glares at the alpha as he rasps out, “Yyou … ll … never … see him … again… if you …. do”

Stiles growls and clenches his hand tighter, watching dispassionately as Scott’s face begins to turn purple, “Stop lying to me. You have no fucking clue where Kate is holding him.”

Scott begins to frantically claw at Stiles, he tries to speak but lacks the air to give his words a voice. He finally looks into Stiles’ eyes pleading for his life. 

Stiles feels his hand loosen as he looks into the eyes of his oldest friend. His mind flickers back to all the shared history they have, and wonders at how it ended up with them here. He watches as Scott falls to his knees, coughing as he tries to pull air back into his lungs. Scott chokes as he tries to speaks, “She has to[cough] bring … him … back [cough] … for the final step of the ritual.” 

Stiles kneels and grabs Scott’s chin forcing the other wolf to meet his eyes, “What ritual?”

Scott stares at Stiles in defiance. His face no longer red as he smirks at the alpha, “The one that will leave him a shell of a man and let you feel how it is to be-.” Scott pauses as he glances behind Stiles with a grin.

Stiles turns around and is met with a face full of powder. He inhales in shock and feels the magic of the blend attempt to wrap around his own spark. Deaton stands next to him, face a mess of red from a broken nose. Then he is reaching into a pouch for another handful of the mixture. Stiles feels his limbs getting heavy as he sinks down to the floor. Another hand full is thrust into his mouth without warning, and Stiles feels his spark dampen. He glares up at the two men standing over him, at least he tries to glare. Sleep teases at the edge of his awareness, and he is powerless to fight it. He hears Deaton berate Scott as he begins to slip under.

“You could have ruined everything, telling him so much about the ceremony.” Deaton’s voice sounds thick from his nose bleed.

“I barely told him anything!” Scott replies in a whine, “Besides, she probably already got through the first 3 steps, and there is no going back from that last one.” Scott’s voice is smug as he kicks at Stiles in a childish attempt to regain control, “How the hell did he get back so fast?”

Deaton's voice seems to come from far away as he answers, “It must have been the Lupine. We should contact Kate and let her know we are going to need her here sooner than anticipated. Go wake Chris and get him to talk her out of increasing her price.”

Stiles struggles to open his eyes as he listens to them talk. He needs to move, he needs to get to Derek. He needs to …

The room is damp, cold, and dark; precisely the same as always. This time Stiles is aware he is dreaming. He stands up and looks around for Nyx.

“I don’t have time for this!” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, trying to keep panic at bay. Time is running out, and he is stuck in some fucking dream that now makes sense that it is too late.

“Silly Alpha, time has no meaning here,” A dark hair woman approaches him, “I’ve stopped time for us to talk.” Her naked body sways as she walks, as if to music. Her long hair covers most of her and gives some semblance of modesty. She gives him a sad smile as she reaches him, “You’ve found the snake.” 

Stiles stares at the woman, not sure if he is more hurt or angry, “Don’t you mean snakes? As in a nest of them making themselves at home in my kitchen! Oh, and you couldn’t have been bothered to say all those months ago, _Alpha, your once best friend is plotting against you and plans to use your mate in some fucked up ritual. Probably killing him, if not permanently maiming him_ ,” Stiles mimics to her in a fake breathy voice. “No! You were too busy playing handsy with my husband’s form to worry about his safety!” Stiles shouts this last part at the Goddess. Abruptly furious as she calmly regards him, “What the ever-loving fuck Nyx?! They gave Derek to Kate!” Stiles’ voice softens as he feels his heart clench, “I promised him.” He takes a deep breath and scrubs at his eyes, “I promised him he’d never see her again. That she would never harm him again.” Stiles turns from the Goddess trying to compose himself.

A hand brushes over Stiles’ shoulder as Nyx’s softly speaks, “Stiles, please. This is not how things were foretold. We were to have more time. You were to have time with the Lupine and your mate. He would have seen the harm inflicted on you both and aided you in figuring everything out. Before Kate was even in town.” 

Stiles turns back to the Goddess, “Then how did it go so wrong?”

“That is something we must figure out.” She places a cool hand on his cheek, “My powers outside of this realm are limited, but I should have seen the shift in the threads.” She lets out a sigh and moves away from him, “I feel as if the druid and the psycho have more going on than originally seen.” She beckons him over, “Come we must get you to your mate.”

“The druid and the psycho remember me to use that in my creative writing course later,” Stiles mutters as he walks over and stares at the blank wall. “Nice wall.” He tells her flatly.

Nyx looks at Stiles, and he swears she wants to roll her eyes at him, “You need more time with the Lupine and learn to look at the magics.” She reaches out toward the wall, and her hand goes right through it. She gives him a smug look, “Now come, I can only hold back time for so long.”

******************** 

The Basement

Time has lost all meaning to Derek. He doesn’t know if he’s been trapped with Kate for minutes, hours, or days. All he knows is the pain. Physical pain as she breaks his body. Mental pain as her words worms into his mind. Words of his failures. Words of his slave bond. Words telling him this is all he deserves. He’s given up on thoughts of escape. His body too weak and broken. And thoughts of rescue are beginning to fade as her words take their place.

“Derek.” 

The voice comes to him from far away. Derek ignores it. Not ready for another round of Kate’s loving care.

“Derek.”

It is louder this time and definitely male. He shifts onto his side, swallowing a scream of pain as his broken rib digs into his lung.

“Derek, open your eyes.”

Derek moves sluggishly, his eyes feel crusted shut as he works his jaw. He can barely see the figure standing over him through his swallow eyes. Hope blooms in his chest as the lanky figure kneels beside him. 

“Hey sourwolf, shhh lay back now. I’ve got you.” 

The voice is soft, soothing him in ways he didn’t think possible. Derek lets out a whine as Stiles runs a cool hand over his bruised face. He wishes he could hold that hand in his own, but he’s long since lost all feeling in his arms. His arms are chained up tightly behind him and tied to a collar around his neck. The angle forces him to use what little strength he has left to stay in a position that allows him to keep breathing. Otherwise, if he doesn’t the tension from his arms pulls on the collar and cuts off his air. His throat is already constricted from all the wolfsbane. 

“Oh baby, what happened?” Stiles asks on a near growl, “What did that vile woman do?” He runs soft hands down Derek’s naked form, letting out soft huffs and snarls as his fingers find Derek almost entirely covered by broken and damaged skin. 

Derek tries to speak, but his throat and mouth are too torn up and broken from the wolfsbane, infect slave bite, and beatings. He whines again, taking note that it is barely a sound at all. Thankfully, Stiles seems to hear it all the same. 

“Shhh. Don’t try to speak. It may only make things worse,” Stiles runs that same cool hand lightly down Derek’s throat, “Besides we both know I can talk enough for the both of us.”

Derek blinks and feels his right eye open a bit more as he looks into Stiles smiling face. He feels a smile tugging at his lips but then pain flairs and his lips crack. Soon his mouth is thick with blood once again. He feels a wet cloth touch his face as Stiles makes soothing noises at him. He sinks back down on the hard ground, feeling hopeful as his mate tends to his wounds.

“I’m so glad I found you. I was so worried when I heard you were with her,” Stiles’ voice is a balm to his soul, “Gods when I think what happened …” His voice trails off as fingers return to Derek’s neck, nails scrap around the diseased bite, “Glad to see this slave bite is doing its job.”

Trepidation seeps into Derek’s mind.

“You know, I thought you would break long before we got to step 4.” Stiles tells Derek in a teasing tone, “I mean, most Omegas are done for long before step 2 is even finished.” Stiles voice remains soft and teasing even as he begins to laugh. “I guess that is why Omegas are known as rusty spoons. Did you know that sweetheart?”

Derek’s eyes fly open, his vision swims as he tries to move away from the person sitting next to him. His breathing cuts off as in his struggle to move away his arms pull on the collar. He gasps out a breath as the person tsks at him and shoves him down on his side once again. His head swims as the rough treatment scrapes his skin and all his broken bones. He screams as pain overwhelms him, tears prickling at his eyes.

“Ah music to my ears,” The voice is no longer Stiles as Kate grins down at Derek while removing a charm from around her neck, “It’s nice to have a druid on my side. Neat trick this, heard it was used to fool your idiot of an Alpha.” She pockets the charm and lets out a content sigh, “I so love that the first thing I get to do in fixing an Omega is silencing them.” She sits down on the chair she’s been using since starting on what she called step 3. “Now then, back to our conversation before you had your little tantrum.” 

She leans over toward the table next to her, Derek’s not sure when it was brought in the room. He can’t see what’s on it but feels dread coat his insides as Kate holds up a scalpel. “Omegas are like rusty spoons. Seemingly useless at first,” She gives him a pointed look, “but then with a little cleaning and polishing you find out they can serve a purpose.” Kate glances back toward the table, apparently in thought as she continues, “It just so happens that I know one way to take care of a rusty spoon that will leave lasting results.”

Derek doesn’t like the look in her eyes. He isn’t sure what other horrors she can inflict on him, but he doesn’t want to find out. He tries to move his arms, but without a sense of feeling, he can’t get the leverage needed to break the chains. Kate turns back to him with a laugh.

“Now that we are about to begin the final step, I guess I can let you in on what we’ve been doing today.” She sets her tools down and moves to lift Derek back onto the board she’s been strapping him to. She moves his arms and legs to her liking, before stepping back with a nod. “It’s called the Four Negatives, and it is old and dark magic used to steal an Alpha’s power.” 

Derek tests his bonds, knowing it is useless. He glares at Kate, who only shakes her head with a fond look, “I wish I had known about this little magic trick when you were younger it would have made things so much easier.” Her eyes roam over his body stopping at his midsection, “and you would have been so pretty and docile afterward.” 

Fear spikes his system and Derek finds some last bit of strength as he rips one arm free from the table. His claws have been cut off, but he still manages to cut open Kate’s cheek as he grips her around the throat. He wants to sink his fangs into her and tear out her throat, but his shift doesn’t come. He settles for squeezing the lift out of her, but one look at her smirking face and Derek feels the last of his hope die at her feet. She reaches up and with hardly any effort pulls his hand away from her neck. Then as she holds his gaze, she breaks his wrist before locking back down on the table.

“Stupid mutt, no power is step 1.” She pets his hair in a mockery of comfort, “Too stupid to realize that little bite and all our fun have depleted your powers.” She tells him with a tweak of his nose, “taking your voice was step 2,” She leans into him and whispers in his ear, “that complete and utter sense of hopeless is step 3.” She bites at his ear playfully as she turns back to her tools, “Now for my favorite step, no future.” 

Derek weakly shakes his head. He doesn’t know what that means, but he can make a few guesses. At this point, it doesn’t matter what she does to him. His body is nothing more than a mass of broken bones, bruises, and despair. He knows he won’t ever see Stiles again, and that would be okay if his death didn’t mean death for Stiles. Derek wearily watches as Kate returns with a wicked gleam in her eye while holding something behind her back. 

“Over the years there has been some debate on what ‘no future’ means. Some originally thought death, but those Omegas never yielded the same amount of their Alpha’s power. Then others thought that it meant a lobotomy, a mental end of life. That too yielded lesser power. Then finally a brilliant hunter, Josephina Argent, discovered the true meaning of no future.” Kate pulls around what she’d been hiding, a full medical tray. “It means, no future of the bloodline,” Kate tells him with a savage grin. Derek lets out a resolved sigh as he watcher her pick up a set of clamps, “Let’s get this surgery started, shall we?”

******************** 

The Underworld

“You know, this is pretty cozy for hell,” Stiles tells Nyx as they sit across from one another on her overstuffed cream couch. He takes a sip of his tea and glances around the room.  


The room is bright and sunny. He can hear birds outside the window and smell fresh cut grass. Nyx is still encased in shadows, but now is wearing them like a long dress. They arrived at her home moments ago and were promptly set to right by her doting husband, Erebus. He then left to apparently take care of the children. Stiles wonders how his Myths and Legends professor would handle such domesticity. 

“Focus Alpha, you have much to learn before going back,” Nyx tells him as she daintily sips her own cup of tea. Setting the cup down she turns her full attention on Stiles, “Your mind might not process a direct link, so we are here for you to view what you must this way.” She turns to a giant flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Stiles doesn’t remember the TV and is about to voice this when Nyx shushes him, “Goddess from the beginning of creation, remember. Now watch.”

The TV flicks on and Stiles is faced with himself and Derek. He edges closer as details begin to take shape and he realizes he is looking at what Derek is going through at that moment. His wolf roars as he takes in Derek’s weakened state. A soft hand grasps his own claw-tipped one, and he turns red eyes to the Goddess next to him.

“Know this now and save him from more.” She gives his hand a squeeze as Stiles turns back to the screen with a snarl. 

It is sickening to think that Kate is wearing his face as she tortures Derek. He makes a silent vow to watch everything she does just so she can experience it later. The image begins to move, and Stiles tries to settle back and find out what he’s missed. 

 

After what feels like hours later, but was only minutes, Stiles stares numbly at the now blank screen in front of him. He watched as Scott made a deal with Deaton and the Argents to take back the Alpha Spark. He then witnessed the Argents and Deaton review the real plan, one that would take out not only Stiles’ entire pack but set in motion a path of destruction that could end all supernatural kind. Stiles silently raged and wept as Kate took apart Derek. He felt sick as he learned just what the Four Negatives entailed: No power. No voice. No hope. No future. 

He promised himself her eyes will be removed with rusty spoons. He also figured they’d be used when it was time for her own surgery, a cold smile darkens his face at that thought. Stiles doesn’t like to inflict pain, but for the Argents, Scott, and Deaton he will make an exception. He almost feels sorry for Scott in the end. The Beta had been tricked by a pretty face and pretty promises. Then again, Stiles had been warning him against hunters for years. 

Turning to the silent presence beside him Stiles steels himself for what he must do, “You are sure I’ll be back with enough time to get to Derek?” His wolf howls in his head, needing to get to their mate.

Nyx gives Stiles a nod, “You will have exactly 20 minutes from the time you awaken to get to your mate.” She gives him a long look, “He will still be alive after those 20 minutes, but he will be forever scarred.”

Stiles stands up and shakes himself out, giving her a shaky nod, “Okay let’s do this!” He walks with Nyx to the front door. 

“Remember, 20 minutes.” She places a kiss to his forehead and shoves him out the door.

******************** 

The Stilinski-Hale House

“Go wake Chris and get him to talk her out of increasing her price.”

Stiles hears Deaton tell Scott as he returns to his body. He remains motionless on the floor, letting them think he is still knocked out. Knowing his time is limited Stiles hops to his feet once he feels the other men leave the room. Glancing around he sees that they took Allison and Chris with them. Stretching out his senses he hears movement from the living room. He’s about to chase after them when he has the unexpected and irresistible urge to check his back pocket.

Reaching back, he feels the envelope the Lupine gave him. He lets out a humorless laugh. Apparently, it was needed. Stiles opens the innocent looking parcel with a claw and pulls out the single sheet of paper. 

He glances at it with a smirk. Then he reads the 3 words aloud.

******************** 

Somewhere in the wilds of Colorado

The Lupine stops his writing as another loud bang sounds from the ceiling above him. He lets out a sigh and caps his pen. Leaning back in his chair he watches the ceiling, listening as scratching and more thumps sound. Grumbling under his breath about impatient changelings he shouts, “BRICE!” and is met with silence.

Just as he stands from his chair, Brice materializes in the chair across from his desk. His hair an alarming shade of neon pink and his eyes still black.

The Lupine regards him coolly, “Your glamor is slipping.”

Brice fakes shock and lets out a piercing shriek before disappearing and reappearing. He now sports strawberry-blonde hair and pale green eyes, his battle look. Bowie pinches the bridge of his nose and counts to 10, in Russian.

“Please tell me you weren’t rifling through your torture implements.” Bowie locks eyes with Brice.

Brice regards Bowie with an easy smile, “I wasn’t rifling through your torture implements.” 

“You’re grasp on the intricacies of false truth-telling never ceases to amaze me,” Bowie informs the changeling with a hint of mirth. “He’s already been gone an hour. It seems your services won’t be needed this time.”

Brice’s mouth stretches across his face, and his eyes darken again, “Can’t you feel it? He’s with the dark one.”

“Oh, dear heavens, not Morgana?!” Bowie looks positively horrified as Brice’s face returns to normal.

“Seriously?! Oh, come on! Have a bit more faith in the boy you’ve raised,” Brice folds his arms and sinks down in the chair, “It’s Nyx! Some Lupines just can’t … 2.0 wouldn’t accuse me of such evil dealings.” Brice sticks his tongue out at Bowie.

“I accused you of no such thing. I merely inquired after which dark one you were referring. Now that it is all cleared up,” he pauses and eyes the young man pouting across from him, “you do realize if you are summoned you will be bound to him until he is able to release you back to me?”

Brice lets out a snort as he waves a dismissive hand, “He’s been vetted. Besides, it’ll be nice to get out and stretch my legs.” Another sent of legs appears as Brice places his original set on the desk, to the considerable ire of the Lupine.

“I am almost hoping he summons you,” Bowie gives Brice a sharp smile, “Would be nice to have some peace around here.” His eyes flash violet for a moment, “Now, go put the ax and the mace away, you really only need your knives and the scythe.”

Bowie returns to his writing as Brice glares at him. He stands up and grumbles, “Stupid werewolf sparks, ruin all my fun.”

He begins to stomp toward the door when a rage-filled voice calls out, “Brice Aonghus Darcy.”

He exchanges a grim look with the Lupine, “Guess that’s my cue.” He vanishes from the room, leaving his stretched-out smile fading behind him.

Bowie stares after him for a moment. He returns to his work with a sigh, “That boy is worse than a cat.” Bowie looks up from his work with a frown, “Lords, I hope he doesn’t bring me back a present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of implied torture and it is implied that Kate is going to dismember parts of Derek's anatomy. 
> 
> I was going to end it with the scene in the basement, but fear that would be too cruel. Is Stiles going to make it in time?
> 
> My next update should be very soon (fingers and toes crossed). 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	7. Tick Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> A quick thank you to everyone who's reading this and left kudos or comments!! You rock my socks. All mistakes are my own.   
> Some mild violence and gory, this time inflected by Stiles and Brice.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Stilinski-Hale House

Nothing happens. No, there is a feeling of pressure as Stiles calls out the name, and then. Nothing happens. He waits a moment. Glances around the room. Waits another moment. Then gives up and shifts. He doesn’t have the luxury of giving up any more time to waiting. There is countdown clock in his head, and he’s already lost a minute.

It would have made things more straightforward to have an extra set of hands, but it was not necessary. Stiles plots out his plan of attack as he sneaks from the kitchen into the living room. He takes the door into the dining room; first, it will give him a view of the living room without being seen by anyone in there. Quietly, Stiles enters the dining room and moves around the large table set in the center. He tenses as it takes more time than he is willing to give up walking around the obstacle to see into the living room. 

It takes him far longer than he’d ever admit aloud to process what he sees in the living room. He steps into the room with a look of wonder. Everyone appears to be frozen in place as if someone pressed pause on life. Scott looks utterly ridiculous in the middle of sitting down, and Allison is caught mid hair flick. Deaton and Chris are standing in front of the mantle, Chris still has his phone out and Deaton appears to be checking on his magic powders. Stiles walks around the group and notices they are all covered in a thin gossamer webbing. Stiles stops in front of Scott and notices the other were’s eyes are tracking his movements. He looks at the others and can tell they are all very aware of their current predicament. An evil smile spreads across Stiles’ face. 

Not one to let such an opportunity slip through his fingers, Stiles shoves Scott by the shoulder and watches as the idiot topples over. He is slightly annoyed the were doesn’t shatter into pieces once he hits the floor. 

“Took you long enough,” a cheerful voice calls from the entrance to the kitchen. 

Stiles turns so fast he trips over his feet and ends up stepping on Scott’s face. He can’t even find an ounce of pity as he presses his weight back on two feet. Looking toward the voice Stiles is only mildly surprised to see Brice walking into the room, a sandwich in his hand. 

“You will be happy to know that I saved their disembowelment for you,” he takes a bite of the sandwich and continues, “since they took your mate and all, I brought the dull knives.” Brice gives Stiles a grin as he stands next to Deaton. “The druid actually thought he could knock me out with that bastardized magic of his.” Brice leans against the man as he continues to talk, “So, who do we torture first? Oh, please tell me it is the wolf, he is filled with secrets just itching to be told.”

“Dude, you are so fucking creepy,” Stiles exclaims as the changeling continues to eat his sandwich, “What did you do to them?” He could care less what happens to this group, but he does need at least one of them alive and talking to find Derek.

“I spun them in a web of lies,” Brice lets out a cackle, “Oh man, they are a disgusting lot. Only took one thread for them to freeze.” He roughly pats Deaton on the head behind him, “You’re little Beta there,” Brice nods to Scott on the floor, “might be a grade A moron, but he’s also the reason Derek is being used. They could have used any Omega, but he wanted Derek to suffer.”

Red fills Stiles vision. He kicks his foot out, feeling grim satisfaction when he hears something crack. He takes a few deep breaths through his mouth to try and calm his wolf. Now is not the time to lose it. Stiles’ mind races through a thousand questions as he takes in Brice’s statement. He shoves them all but one to the side, “How long will it take you to get Derek’s location out of him?”

Brice pushes off Deaton, the druid is left half awkwardly leaning on the wall and half falling to the floor. Stiles files away the look of terror Deaton gives Brice. It is the same look Chris is giving the changeling, and Stiles plans to exploit it, later. He watches as Brice hops onto the coffee table and stares down at Scott. His eyes go black again as he glances over at Allison. 

“I can get him talking in less than 5.” The smile stretching Brice’s face is filled with wicked glee.

Stiles gives a quick nod as he grabs the traitor by the neck, “I need him alive at the end.”

Brice gives a shrug as he plays with a knife, one he didn’t have a moment ago, “Set him on the couch and give me the girl.”

Stiles arches a brow, he locks eyes with the changeling and suddenly understands what Brice is planning. A slow, sinister smile touches Stiles’ lips. He looks at the hunter perches on the edge of the couch, her eyes track his movements. Kneeling, Stiles makes sure his smiles is all sharp teeth as he tosses her onto the coffee table. 

The fey situates Allison to his liking, laying across the coffee table, head hanging off in a painful arch. Stiles watches as Brice mutters to himself and seemingly pulls items from thin air. After a few knives and a sword clatter to the floor, he pulls out a ball of glittering, silver string. With a smirk, Brice begins to move his hands as if he's wrapping a tread back around it. As he does so, Scott lets out a growl and begins to curse. Brice stops winding the iridescent string as Allison picks up her head and spits at the changeling. 

“What the fuck?! Let me go!” Her voice is shrill as she thrashes her head. 

“Stiles! This is not how bros treat one another.” Scott’s voice is filled with disappointment and frustration.

The room goes deathly quiet as a low growl vibrates through everyone’s bones. Allison screams as Scott shouts and blood splatters across her face. Scott curses and howls in pain as blood trickles down the side of his face. Stiles flings the ear on Allison and the hunter shrieks as it bounces off her face. 

“Shut the fuck up Scott!” Stiles roars, “Unless you want your dick to be next,” Stiles stops with an almost manic chuckle, “Oh wait, I should say that to Allison.”

Scott tries to press what’s left of his bleeding ear to his shoulder but can’t move more than his head from side to side. Allison’s eyes go wide as Scott continues to talk, she shouts his name and violently shakes her head. Scott ignores her as he glares at Stiles, “you are going to regret that, you sorry excuse for an Alpha. Couldn’t even keep your pathetic excuse of a mate safe.”

Stiles’ world goes blurry for a bit. He can hear shrill screaming and a laugh like windchimes. The smell of blood and fear reaches his nose as he takes a harsh breath. His hands feel tacky and slick, and something heavy lands on his foot. Slowly he comes back to himself and realizes Allison is the one screaming. He glances at the changing sitting on the hunter, and barks out a “Shut the bitch up,” immediately Brice makes a gesture, and Allison is quiet. Stiles’s wolf settles as the screaming cuts off. He glances down at his feet and notices there is an arm laying on his shoe. He wonders how it got there as he turns back to the couch and finally sees the mess that is Scott.

“Damn 2.0, sure you don’t have a touch of fey?” Brice’s voice is awe-filled.

Stiles lets out a snort as his wolf preens at the compliment. Kneeling in front of the other wolf Stiles grabs Scott’s jaw and wrenches his head up to make eye contact. Scott whimpers in pain as the movement jars his wounds. Scott’s right arm is gone as well as his left eye. His remaining eye is filled with rage, “do it, finish me off.” 

Stiles lets out a laugh that rivals Brice’s in creepy factor, “Oh no Scott, that was just me venting some frustration. We still have some questions you need to answer.” He runs a claw through the blood dripping down Scott’s ruined cheek, “See here’s the thing, I lost it there for a moment. Started our ‘Bros only’ bonding time early.” Stiles gives a nod to Brice as he stands up, “when Brice here has a proposition for you.”

Scott glances between the two of them then at Allison still bound to the table. His face darkens as he tries to spit at Stiles, “Go to hell!! Kate will be here soon with what’s left of your mate.”

Stiles lets out a sigh and turns his back on Scott, “How were we, friends? I mean have you always been this delusional?” Walking into the kitchen in search for a few dish towels he shouts back, “I’d listen to Brice, but then again I have more than two neurons.” 

Stiles ignores the expletives Scott shouts after him. Not finding any towels he moves into the laundry room as a high female cry pierces the air. Shaking his head, Stiles should have known Scott would be dense and need a few visual aids. He finds a load of clean clothing in the dryer and changes his blood-soaked shirt as he listens to the chaos from the living room. Turning to head back to the living room Stiles stops in his tracks as he sees a basket filled with Derek’s dirty clothing. 

He reaches out with a trembling hand and picks up one of Derek’s Henley’s and presses it to his face. The smell of Derek fills his nose, musk, rain, and mint. Stiles isn’t sure how long he stands there breathing in the scent of his mate, but he’s brought back to reality when Brice gives a joyful shout from the living room. Letting out a sigh, Stiles checks his watch and feels panic tighten a fist around his heart, he has less than 13 minutes. Dropping the shirt Stiles races back to the living room.

“Ah, 2.0 just in time. It seems that this litter hunter has no pain tolerance and has graciously given up her aunt.” Brice tells Stiles as the Alpha stops by the coffee table. The changeling is perched on Allison’s check with a wicked looking blade pressed right under her eye. 

Stiles stares down at the terrified girl and demands, “Tell me where he.”

Allison trembles as the blade presses closer to her eye, “It’s too late,” she whispers. She lets out a shocked yelp as Brice slices down her cheek.

“Not what he asked,” Brice tells her as he holds the blade point above her eye, “try again.”

Allison sobs as tears gather in her eyes, “She has him at the loft.”

Stiles grabs Brice’s wrist and shoves his hand down. Allison sucks in a breath as Scott shouts at them. Stiles ignore them both as he growls, “she’s lying, kill her.”

Brice is surprisingly quiet as Stiles stalks over to Scott. 

“Wait!” Allison screams causing everyone to look at her, “They are in the basement.”

Stiles is by her side again, “say that again.”

Allison struggles to swallow and stammers out, “She has him in the basement of the old apartment building.”

Stiles listens to her rapid heartbeat and doesn’t hear the tell-tale skip. A wave of relief spreads through him until he checks the time. 9 minutes. He lets out a roar of rage. That is barely enough time to make it to the loft, much less down to the basement. A hand touches his arm, and he hardly stops from snarling as he realizes it is Brice.

“If you can focus on the location, I can make a portal.” The changeling hands a pair of sunglasses to Stiles as his hands move and dance through the air, “quick now.”

Stiles takes a breath and thinks about the old basement. He envisions its concrete walls and dim lighting. He remembers the smell and how everything seems old and barren. A picture of Derek strapped to the old table enters his mind, and he lets out a whine as Brice’s hands move faster. 

Just when Stiles is about to implode from impatience, Brice shouts, “Done! GO!”

The Basement

Stiles is already reaching out toward the portal as Brice speaks. This time he can tell right away when he is no longer at the house thanks to the sunglasses. Dropping them to the floor Stiles hisses out a breath as the feeling of fire ants crawling over his skin hits him. He doesn’t stop as the pain flairs bright, already he’s running toward the acrid scent of wolfsbane and blood. He can’t look at the time, he must make it. He must.

Stiles runs through the long hallway, picking up speed as he can smell Derek and his pain. He can see a light and hear the sickening laugh of Kate. He reaches the door he’s sure Derek is behind and slams it open in his haste to get through it. The scene before him is one that makes his blood run cold. 

Kate whirls around, a bloody scalpel in one hand and a look of shocked angry on her face. Stiles feels his wolf howling as he looks over Derek’s prone body. His mate is nearly unrecognizable, a mess of open wounds, dark bruises, and waxy skin. Stiles feels his wolf howl, as the need to protect his mate intensifies. 

“How the hell did you get in?!” Kate spits out at him as she tosses the scalpel aside and picks up a cattle prod with a sick smile. “No worries, just means I can get this over with faster.”

Stiles feels his skin tingle as his magic fights his hold, it wants to defend Derek, and it’s not waiting. Stiles rushes forward and calls his magic to his hand. It’s almost anti-climatic as he shoves his hand in Kate’s face and she falls to the floor. He knows she is out as the cattle prod drops on her and she remains down. Stiles doesn’t spare her another thought as he reaches Derek’s side.

“My Sourwolf,” he breathes out.

Derek opens one eye and gasps as he tries to shift away from Stiles. Stiles feels his heartbreak as he remembers the cruel abuse Kate inflected on Derek wearing his face. Stiles makes a soothing rumble in his chest, hoping it will calm Derek. Derek stops his struggle as he hears the purr. He shakes his head with a whimper. Stiles holds up an empty hand for Derek to see, a hand covered in a purple light. Derek looks from the hand back to Stiles and whines. Cutting off the light, Stiles rushes to Derek’s side. He opens the cuffs as gently as he can. 

“It’s me, baby, I promise it’s me.” Stiles babbles to Derek as he releases him from the table. He gently touches Derek’s side and tries to draw his pain. Derek lifts a hand to touch Stiles and lets out a sigh as Stiles takes Derek’s hand. “I’m going to get you out of here,” Stiles runs a hand over Derek’s neck, taking more pain, “I’m taking you home and never letting you out of my sight again.” Stiles presses a soft kiss to Derek’s lips as he finally lets out the sob he’s been holding back. “I’m never leaving again.”

Derek gives Stiles’ hand a squeeze with a small smile. Stiles glowers as he knows it pains Derek to do so. He stops as Derek tense again, Stiles is confused until he hears a click behind him. He twists around with a snarl, but it’s already too late. 

Kate had moved closer while still on the floor and Stiles was distracted. She gives him a bored look as she jabs the cattle prod into his side, “too bad you have to leave him now.” She drawls as she dumps a bag full of some powder into his face. Stiles watches as if through a fog as Kate kicks him to the side. He barely feels it as she jabs the prod into him again. His sight blurs as the last of the electricity leaves his body. He struggles in vain as Kate reaches down and picks up the scalpel. 

She gives him a dark look, “Now, where was I?” She turns back around with a smirk, right into Derek’s claws.

He’s leaning heavily on the table but still manages to thrust his hand into Kate’s chest. She lets out a shocked huff as Derek’s pulls his hand back out. Derek shakily gets his feet under him as Kate slumps to the ground. He stumbles a feel steps before his legs give out and he drops to his knees. Stiles rumbles out a worried growl, once again fighting the magic coiled around his body, as Derek collapses next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not sure if the loft had a basement, but let's pretend it did. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	8. I'm Going to Fix This, Even if it Kills You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> So had a snow day today and look I was productive!  
> Please let me know about any glaring mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks!  
> Enjoy!

The Basement

Stiles is angry. Fuck that, he’s enraged. For the second time that day he’s laying on the floor bounded by some unknown bullshit magic powder, while his mate is suffering. He watches helplessly as Derek falls to his knees. A howl of rage burns in his chest moving throughout his body. Stiles feels the magic trying to drag him into unconsciousness weaken as his anger grows. He tugs and pulls at the coils binding him and feels them give just as Derek is falling forward. Without a second thought, Stiles is beside his mate, catching him and gently lowering him to the floor.

Letting out a whine as Derek’s face contorts in pain, Stiles summons forth his will and lays a healing touch over Derek’s neck. He watches with bated breath, as the magics gather on Derek’s skin. They shimmer in the dim light of the basement and fade away. Stiles curses and tries again, this time picturing the magic closing up Derek’s wound, healing the infection. Stiles watches as once again the enchantment dissipates. A growing feeling of worry combines with his rage as Stiles curses Kate, Scott, and all the rest. Somehow what they’ve done is resistant to his healing.

Not letting his anger get out of control Stiles takes a deep breath and immediately growls. Derek’s smell is coated fear and pain. Forgoing his spark, Stiles instead focuses on drawing out Derek’s suffering again. A knot loosens in his gut as black lines run up his arm. Derek opens his eye with a sigh and reaches for Stiles.

“You’ve got to stop scaring me like this,” Stiles whispers as he places a kiss to Derek’s palm. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” Stiles sniffles and rubs his eyes against his shoulder, “Damn allergies.” He tries to joke.

Derek huffs and opens his mouth but stops as a coughing fit overtakes him. Stiles rolls him to his side and watches in muted fury as blackish blood pours out of his mouth. He continues to draw out as much of the pain as he can. Derek lets his head fall to the floor as the coughing dies off. Stiles waits until Derek’s breathing evens out before picking up his mate.

“I’m getting you out of here now,” Derek feels lighter, and Stiles refuses to think about what that means. He lifts the other wolf into his arms, cradling him to his chest, “Alright babe, you are about to experience the joys of fairy passages.” Derek doesn’t make a sound as he buries his face in Stiles’ neck, “I am going to try and mute the aftereffect as much as possible.” 

Standing up Stiles makes sure Derek’s breathing is steady. He is about to leave when a groan from behind him causes him to stop. With a muted curse he turns back around and sees that Kate is attempting to get to her feet. It looks like Derek took a chunk out of her chest, but it doesn’t seem to be slowing her down. Stiles gathers his will and sends it to Kate, this time letting all his rage, worry, and helplessness cover his spark as it carries out his wishes. A small smile touches his lips as Kate is thrown into the wall and black, tarlike vines begin to wrap around her body. She grunts as the vines tighten and twist around her, cutting off circulation to her limbs and restricting her breaths. With a thought, Kate is pulled along the floor, face scraping against is as Stiles has the vines follow him with their burden. 

Walking back along the hallway it takes much less time to get back to the room Stiles arrived in. He looks around and notices a distortion near the middle of the room. He glances behind him and sees that Kate is gasping for air as the vines snake around her torso. Derek shifts and presses closer to Stiles as Kate screams and curses. Stiles makes soothing noises as he has the vines gag the bitch. A thought occurs to him as he prepares to enter the passage. He’s not sure if it will work but is willing to try anyway. Using his spark, Stiles covers Derek and himself in a protective layer. Then he connects that layer to the vines. If it works, all the pain from the trip through the passage will be felt only by Kate. 

It was the very least he could do for her, that is until he got Derek settled. Then he was going to have a talk with Kate and Scott. The others he figured could be left in Brice’s tender care. Stiles checks on Derek one last time. Derek is too still and feels cold to the touch, Stiles has to strain to hear his heartbeat. With a curse, Stiles walks up to the passage.

The Stilinski-Hale House

Stiles stops walking and almost falls on his ass as he scarcely avoids crashing into the coffee table. A coffee table that no longer holds Allison. A thump is heard behind him as Kate falls from midair. Her eyes go wide as he looks around the room. Then she begins to thrash and buck wildly. Stiles feels a small bit of satisfaction at her pain. He will deal with her later. He gives the room a quick once over, seeing that Brice is perched on the back of the couch with Allison and Scott sitting stiffly on either side of him. Stiles arches a brow, but shakes his head, “I’m going to ask about this later. Once I get Derek settled.”

Brice gives Stiles a thumbs up, “You got it 2.0. I’ll add the psycho-bitch to the pile, shall I?”

Stiles stops in his haste to get Derek to their room, “Brice, do you have any healing spells?”

Brice gives a derisive snort, “Spells? Ha spells. That druid did you a disservice. No such thing as spells. Just magic and will. Got those and you can do just about anything.” Brice wiggles his fingers and Kate is covered in the same shimmering substance like the others. “I got enough of each to do some healing.” Brice jumps from the couch and gives Stiles a nod as he follows the Alpha.

Once they enter the bedroom, Stiles tenderly places Derek on the bed. He grabs the blanket they keep at the foot of the bed and uses it to cover Derek, not caring as blood begins to stain the blue fabric. He takes Derek’s uninjured hand in his own, worried as Derek doesn’t move. He’s sweating, but his skin is almost ice cold to the touch. Stiles feels his wolf pacing in frustration, knowing his mate is in danger, but unable to do anything.

Stiles turns red eyes on Brice, teeth sharpening, “Can you help him?!” His voice is a rough growl. 

Brice doesn’t say anything. His stance and presence oddly subdued, as he approaches the bedside. A shocked gasp is heard as Brice turns wide eyes to Stiles, “Derek Hale.” He says with reverences. 

Stiles stares at the changeling in confusion, “Yes, my mate, Derek. We’ve been over this.” He glares at Brice, frustrated the fae isn’t fixing Derek, “He’s in pain. Can you heal him?” Stiles’ voice is barely human as he asks that last part.

Brice seems to come back to himself at Stiles’ harsh tone. He visible straightens and lets out a long sigh, “God and Goddess, for all our sakes I hope so.” 

He claps his hands together twice and slowly pulls them apart. Between his palms is a thick green substance. Stiles looks at it as Brice separates his hands more, “I need you to remove the blanket. Healing moss works best when it is placed directly on the skin.” 

Quickly Stiles lifts the blanket as Brice runs his hands down Derek’s body. A thick green moss begins to spread over Derek as Brice reaches his feet and steps back. 

“The moss will be absorbed into his skin and clean his system of all poisons and damage. It has the added bonus of blocking his pain receptors and keeping him asleep until everything is fixed.” Brice flashes a huge grin, “Oh and you’re welcome. I added a little extra to make sure he has _very_ pleasant dreams.” He gives Stiles a wink as he lets out a laugh.

The laugh cuts off with as they watch the moss turn brown and side off of Derek. It pools around him in a murky puddle before disappearing, Stiles runs to Derek as the Omega gasps and arches. He pulls his mate into his arms and immediately begins to leech off his pain. Only to be bucked off the bed as Derek bolts upright and opens his mouth on a silent scream, bloody tears streak down his face.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” Stiles roars at the changeling. 

Brice is staring in horror at the scene before him. He moves his hands and the air shifts in front of him, “That should have worked! Try and hold him still. I’m going to use fairy sight.” 

Stiles moves back on the bed, kneeling behind Derek as the Omega continues to writhe in pain. Stiles begins to purr as he wraps Derek up in his arms. Derek makes a sound of pain before slumping into Stiles’ arms. 

“Well?!” The Alpha bites out. 

Brice’s eyes are a pure white as he approaches the bed with one hand held out. He mutters to himself in a language Stiles doesn’t recognize. He utters a word, and his eyes darken back to a human-ish blue as he gives Stiles a grave look. 

“It’s the ritual. Enough of it was completed that it’s draining Derek's lifeforce.” 

“How can I stop it before it kills him?” Stiles growls out as he pulls Derek closer.

“I don’t think you’ll like that answer,” Brice whispers.

Stiles is across the bed and shoving Brice into the wall with a forearm pressed into his throat, “You really think I wouldn’t do anything for him?” Stiles growls lowly, “I will not lose him. I don’t care what has to be done.”

Brice stares into Stiles’ eyes for a long moment. Then he relaxes, “The Lupine was right in picking you,” he wiggles and slides out from under Stiles’ arm, “I’m going to wrap Derek up in the web of lies.”

Stiles growls at Brice not liking where this is going.

“Relax 2.0, his heart is pure, and therefore the web will only put him in a dreamless stasis. You have no idea how special your mate is.” Brice’s voice is filled with something that sounds like awe as he pulls out his ball of string.

Stiles steps closer to Derek, reaching out but stopping as Brice shakes his head, “Oh, I know he is special. He’s my world after all.” Stiles watches as Brice unwinds the string and Derek beings to glow. Unlike the others, he looks peaceful as the web covers him. “You are sure this won’t hurt him like the moss?” Stiles bites at a thumb claw as he refrains from touching.

“Positive, the web is an old and powerful bit of magic. When used on those of tainted heart it places them between Fairy and this world. Causing them to experience all sorts of nasty consequences while they are unable to move.” Brice gives one last tug on the string in his hands, and it separates from the ball, “Derek, is an innocent. Fairy can do no harm to an innocent, so they are protected and kept safe while in the web. There all done.”

Brice jumps off the bed, “We might have to leave him for some time.”

Stiles flashes his eyes, “NO! I’m not leaving him!”

Brice crosses his arms as his eyes bleed to black, “If you ever want him to be able to live outside the web than you are going to leave him here.”

Stiles snaps his teeth at Brice, “I can’t just leave him here. That is how this whole fucked up mess started,” he runs a hand through his hair, “what about the slave bond?”

“Nothing is going to touch him or harm him while in the web. He is completely safe.” Brice steps closer to the Alpha, “promise. And I know you know the fae can’t lie.” 

Stiles huffs out a breath. He pulls the blanket back over Derek, needing to add his own protection to his mate, “I’m going to call my dad. He can come over and watch Derek.” 

Brice nods in agreement, “Yeah, okay. I’m going to go check on the other guests and give you a few.” Brice leaves the room and Stiles can hear as he cheerily calls out to Deaton.  


Derek looks peaceful under the glow of webbing surrounding him. His face is relaxed, and the bruises and cuts don’t seem as vivid. Stiles hand hovers over his mate as he pulls his cell from his pocket and dials his dad.

************

John arrives about 15 minutes after Stiles calls him. He’s dressed in jeans and an old button up as he steps out of his cruiser. Stiles hugs him tightly, glad to see another friendly face. John hugs his son back just as forcefully. He knows Stiles is hurting, could hear it over the phone, and to be honest, John is hurting too. Derek has become like a son to him. Someone he has accepted as family and loves unconditionally.

“You do what you have to do. I’ll make sure Derek stays safe.” John pulls back from his son with a grim smile. He squeezes Stiles on the shoulder as they enter the house.

He’s glad Stiles’ warned him about the others, but it was still a bit of a show to see all their supposed allies lined up. John steps away from Stiles and approaches Scott. He gives the boy a hard look, “I never did like you,” he tells him with a frown, “Was never so happy as when I learned that Stiles choice Derek over you.” At this John stops and lets out a bitter laugh, “Should have shot you with the wolfsbane bullet that night you tried to kill Derek.”

“Dad,” Stiles places a hand on his father’s arm, “you can’t take on this responsibility.”

John snorts, “Like hell, I can’t. I know you are,” He smiles at his son, “but I also know neither of us is responsible for his dumbass actions.”

Stiles smiles at his dad, feel a small part of his guilt ease with his words, “Yeah, and now he’s going to pay for it.”

“Just be sure to burn the body when you’re done,” John calls over his shoulder as he leaves toward the bedroom, “And don’t do it in front of Derek! That poor boy has suffered enough.”

Stiles calls out an affirmative to John’s retreating back. He glad beyond words that his father accepts his relationship and his pack, and now trust Stiles to do what needs to be done. Another bit of the guilt lifts from his shoulders as he turns to face the traitors and the bitch. 

“I like your father. He has so many weapons, smart man.” Brice tells Stiles as he rejoins him in the living room. “You ready for this?”

Stiles shakes out his arms and lets out a growl of impatience, “Let’s do this.”

A laugh rings out around the living room, and all those motionless in the web seem to shiver, and tears fall from their eyes. Stiles feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the laugh dies off. He arches a brow at the changeling, who gives him an unconcerned shrug, “What? I’m just getting in the mood. Also, their fear should quicken things along.” He grins at the motionless figures, wide and inhuman, “Now, off to that lovely torture basement.” He moves his hands, and the figures disappear, “I’ll meet you there.” 

Stiles shakes his head, wondering if Brice will start without him. He hopes not. For the first time in his life, Stiles is itching to exact some pain onto others. He wants them to suffer and beg him for their lives. Then he wants them to plead for their own death. He’s going to do everything they did to Derek, let them see how it feels to be viewed as nothing more than a rusty spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering Kate never died and turned into a were-jaguar. Also, had to have the sheriff in this. Can totally picture him getting all protective and badass. 
> 
> Next up: torture, revenge, and more torture. No one gets away with injuring Stiles' mate. No one.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	9. You Can End This at Any Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> All mistakes are my own, if you notice any that are really bad please let me know. Totally wanted to post this, days ago but life got in the way. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Chapter Warning for blood and gore.**

The Basement

The human mind is a funny thing. It can be both malleable and inflexible. It can be used to create and destroy. It is so delicate that too much applied-force can damage it completely. Then again it has the potential to rewire and heal. There is so much the mind is capable of, so much it can do. So much that can be done to it.

Stiles is quiet and completely still. He watches and waits. The basement has been transformed in the short time since he found Derek and now. He silently laughs to himself as he thinks how much fun it would be to have Brice decorate for Halloween. The changeling has really set the scene with all his modifications. The lighting is just as dim but now has a greenish tint. Gone is the hard-packed earth and instead is smooth concrete with a few drains spaced throughout. Chains hang along three of the walls, so high up everyone is going to be dangling. There is a metal table with thick straps covering it, from the smells of it they are coated in Wolfsbane and mountain ash. The crowning piece though is the final wall. It looks like something out of a horror movie, blades, saws, mallets, pliers, screws, and many other items are showcased. Stiles isn’t even sure what some of the tools are.

Stiles stays silent as Brice manipulates Scott, Allison, Deaton, Kate, and Chris into the chains. He is amused to see Allison and Scott are directly across from one another, Scott hanging upside down with his remaining arm just brushing the floor. Deaton hangs limply in the chains; apparently, he attempted an escape and ended up losing a part of his life-force to the changeling. Brice assured Stiles the part would eventually be healed if Deaton was given time. Stiles doesn’t care about the vet, he’s more than willing to give him over to Brice in payment for all his help. In fact, that sounds like a lovely way to deal with the druid.

Stiles walks over to the torture rack as Brice removes the last of the webbing. Scott has begun to call out to Stiles, pleading with the Alpha to show mercy, to just understand what Scott was trying to do. Stiles lets the words wash over him, adding them to his slow-burning anger. He idly picks up a scalpel, almost identical to the one Kate had been using. He twirls it between his fingers before turning and flinging it. It hits Scott just below his heart, hopefully nicking the muscle. Stiles gives a cheering thank you to Derek in his head. All those dates playing darts have paid off. 

Stiles turns his back on the room again. As much as he wants to rip and tear every last one of them into tiny pieces, he knows that torture, real torture is also a mind game. His dad always told him that when conducting a proper interrogation, the suspect would talk more than the interviewer. Silence could be used as a weapon. Keep demands terse and straightforward, and no matter what smile. 

So, Stiles is quiet. He listens as the group pleads, cajoles, barters, and threatens. How their voices are firm and filled with anger. When his back is facing them, he smirks as he decides who will be first. Torture is a mental game, an endurance activity, fun for the whole family. Well, that last part isn’t entirely true, but Stiles is going to see if he can make it a reality tonight. He feels the shift in the room as Brice's magic coats everything. Stiles remains quiet as he moves away from his double, and enters the side alcove to add his own magics to the main room. 

The group goes quiet as Brice leaves the room per their outlined plans and Stiles ignores the lot of them. As he walks over to Allison and Kate, hanging together, they all begin to shout again. It takes a great effort of will to not laugh out loud as Scott’s chain link clink together, and he swings around looking pale. Stiles moves to stand in front of Allison, his signal to begin. 

Everyone has always underestimated Stiles. They did it when he was nothing more than the weak human mascot of the pack, and they continue to do it now when he is an Alpha. Stiles has learned to play into these assumptions, thanks in part to his mate. As he helped Derek gain confidence and self-worth, Derek helped him gain an understanding of his own strengths and how to use them to his best advantage. People always hear Stiles ramble and never tune into the words. They think less of him for all the talking. 

It is always assumed he is physically weak. He favors clothing that is loose on his frame. He used to get annoyed and feel lesser when confronted with these thoughts, but again he had a great teacher. One who showed him that appearance can be deceiving. That sometimes the best way to use your power is to hide it. Stiles has been hiding his real power from all except Derek, and now he is ready to prove everyone wrong.

Stiles’ eyes are on Allison, but his other senses are fixated on the room. His spark is feeling out everyone as he stands there motionless. Slowly the shouting dies down again until Scott is the last one talking. Stiles lets a slow smile stretch across his face, one that would make Brice jealous. 

“Did you know that there has been a lot of research on icebreakers?” he seemingly asks out of nowhere as he has the chains drop Allison to the floor, “You know, those games everyone is forced to play during training or team bonding.” He picks Allison up by her hair, “Researchers have concluded that people are 85% more likely to participate in group activities if they played an ice breaker beforehand.” Stiles lifts Allison from the floor and tosses her onto the metal table, not even wincing as her head collides with the thick side, “Since there are so many group _activities_ Brice and I have planned for you, it makes sense we begin with an ice breaker. I’m going to call it: _Who’s breaking first? _”__

__Stiles has the straps cross and lock around Allison, never touching the girl or the table. He watches the other’s as they see his demonstration of power, how he can move both living and nonliving things. He shifts toward Kate with a contemplative look, “I think you will do nicely.”_ _

__“Ready for me?” Brice pokes his head in the doorway._ _

__Stiles waves the changeling in and points to Kate, “She’s up first.”_ _

__Brice glances over at Kate with dark eyes, “She isn’t the druid,” he pouts at Kate, “but breaking her is going to be so sweet,” his smile is all teeth as he taps a talon against his arm. He walks over to Kate and has the chains move from the ceiling to the wall, stretching out her arms until she grimaces in pain and then a little more. Then with a snap of his fingers, she falls to the floor. The chains clank and rattle, as Kate lets out a pained gasp, hitting the floor with a loud thud._ _

__Stiles moves to stand next to Brice, he tilts his head as he regards the hunter, “If her spine breaks now, will it heal after the bite?” He turns his back on the woman, seemingly giving his full attention to the changeling._ _

__Brice purses his lips as he looks down at the hunter, she glares up at him as she kicks out. Brice rolls his eyes and makes a hand movement that has her leg hiked up into the air. He laughs at her cursing as her leg is pulled away from the wall and twisted until a snap is heard._ _

__Allison screams out as the volume of Kate’s cursing increases, and she thrashes as much as her bonds allowed. Stiles shifts until he is along the side of Allison with her damaged eye. He keeps his movement slow and relaxed, using the chaos Brice is creating to remain unnoticed. Once he is in position, he subtlely glances around confirming everyone’s attention is on the wounded hunter._ _

__“I say we break a few more bones before causing spinal damage and see what heals.” Brice murmurs as he crouches down next to Kate. He lifts her other leg as she frantically tricks to move away from him. “I for one have never broken a femur before,” he gives Kate a sad, sorrowful look, “and it is something I’ve always wanted to do.” His voice sounds young and full of innocence, “It’s just a shame that most people don’t survive when such a strong bone is broken.” Brice’s eyes gleam in the low light as he leans into Kate, shoving her leg into her torso, “Hopefully 2.0 can time this right and give you the bite before you die.”_ _

__In a movement so fast, the humans in the room aren’t able to process it until it’s over, Brice shoves Kate’s leg into her body hard enough that a few snaps are heard. Then he harshly tugs on the limb, causing it to pull painfully away from her hip joint, before a set of long-fingered hands grab the leg at the upper thigh and knee. The hands twist in opposite directions and push together. An unnatural crack is loud in the small room, and the smell of blood begins to permeate the air. The sound of giggling follows it. Those chained up stare in horror at the crying hunter and the creature crouched in front of her._ _

__Stiles strikes out as Allison cries to her aunt; her voice is rough from screaming. She desperately tries to move her arm. Stretching her fingers out toward the buckle holding her midsection down. Just as she touches the metal Stiles shoves his hand into her lower abdomen. He keeps it there, ignoring the warm and wet feeling as Allison shrieks. She is smart enough to remains still, her body tensing as pain begins to spread from Stiles’ hand._ _

__“I was going to do this to your heart, but ribs shatter so easily and make such a mess,” Stiles tells the whimpering woman in a bored tone. “Although, I can’t say I have your heart in my hand,” He gives her a sad sigh as he shakes his head in disappointment. “Still, I hold your life. Decide now. Give Kate the bite and pull out your intestines for jump rope. Or break a few more of her bones and give you the bite.” Stiles tighten his hand and shifts it around the open wound, “hurry now.”_ _

__Allison’s screams crowd around the small room. Everyone flinches as the screaming continues, getting louder as the cries seem to echo and build upon each other. From his place in the alcove, Stiles sits in a metal folding chair, arms crossed as he stares unimpressed at his ex-best friend. His attention shifts enough that his double briefly shimmers, luckily no one seems to notice. Scott is pressed against the wall, hand thumping on the glass as he watches the scene unfold in the next room. He begins to growl as the double begins to rip into Allison’s gut._ _

__“Stop this, Stiles!” He shouts as he twists around and snarls as Stiles regards him calmly._ _

__“No can do, Scotty-boy.” Stiles sighs and stretches out his legs. Then adds in a bored tone, “Honestly, you have only yourself to thank for this.”_ _

__Scott stumbles toward the Alpha, still unbalanced with his missing arm, “You’re going to kill her!” Scott shifts into his beta form and swipes his claws at Stiles. Only to find himself flying back, hitting the wall with a sickening crunch._ _

__Stiles stands over the fallen werewolf, eyes glowing red with hatred, and mouth twisted into a disgusted sneer, “I am so fucking sick of your shit.” Stiles kneels, picking up Scott by his hair Stiles pulls the other were close and whispers in a dark voice, “The only reason you still have a tongue is that you have something I need.” He slams the shock Beta’s head against the wall. He stands up and forces Scott to face the wall, “I’ve learned something recently,” Stiles tells the other wolf in a mild almost friendly tone, “Well, a lot of things really.”_ _

__“Haven’t learned how to shut up,” Scott spits out._ _

__Stiles rolls his eyes as he nonchalantly rakes his claws over Scott’s bleeding side, making sure to reopen the wound where his arm used to be. He forces Scott’s head forward as he tries to escape, “Oh no Scott, you are going to want to see what is going to happen next. It is bound to be very enlightening.” Stiles explains with a laugh, “You might even learn something.”_ _

__They both are quiet as their attention focuses on the scene playing out._ _

__Allison whimpers in pain as Stiles removes his hand from her gut. She gasps in shock as the blood and pain vanish. At the same time, Kate stops screaming and goes limp in her shackles. The changeling shrugs and steps up to where Scott is dangling from the ceiling._ _

__Stiles moves to Allison’s other side, “Can’t decide that one, huh?” Stiles places an elbow on the table and regards the young hunter, “Your bitch of an aunt has about 2 minutes before she bleeds out.” He points to Scott, “Your dear sweet boyfriend on the other hand,” Stiles trails off as Brice slices through Scott’s neck with a large and gleaming knife, “Has about 45 seconds. Less maybe, since all that blood has already rushed to his head.” Stiles grins at Allison, “Now, save your aunt, and he dies; but save Scott, and we turn your aunt. Tick tock Allison dear.”_ _

__“You sick bastard! I’m not going to play your fucking game!” Allison cries and shouts._ _

__“Then they both die,” Stiles tells her with a shrug. He nods toward Brice, “and he gets to feed off their pain before I let him at you.”_ _

__“Asshole,” Allison’s voice is a harsh whisper. She swallows thickly before snarling at him, “Save Kate!”_ _

__Stiles straightens with a mischievous grin, “Really? Save your aunt and let lover boy die?”_ _

__The room goes quiet as everyone seems to hold their breath waiting for her answer. Even the whimpers and moans of pain are silent._ _

__“That vile beast is worthless now. Couldn’t even steal back his Alpha powers,” She glares over at Scott, who’s slowly shaking his head with a wounded look in his eyes. Allison turns away from him with a sneer, “Ruined everything with his inability to get Derek’s trust.” At this Allison turns toward Stiles, “Kill him for all I care. He doesn’t have Derek’s spark anyway.”_ _

__A few things happen at once after her announcement. The illusion is broken as Stiles barges into the room. Dragging a struggling Scott behind him; Brice has Allison off the table with his blade pressed into her side. Scott shouts out to the young hunter as he is thrown into the room by Stiles. Chris and Deaton are shouting at Allison, yelling at her for her foolish mistake._ _

__Stiles points at the elder Argent and ex-emissary, “Stop.” He uses his Alpha voice woven with his spark and their voices cut off. Their mouths are still moving as they shift and rattle their chains, but no sounds can be heard from them. Stiles turns back to the center of the room and finds Scott trying to pry Brice’s hand off Allison. He tugs at the changeling’s arm in a futile attempt._ _

__He shifts and slashes out with his claws, practically foaming at the mouth, “Let her go! I’m going to end you.” The Beta is so focused on his task, he doesn’t even realize his claws leave no marks._ _

__Brice looks over at Stiles with an arched brow and questioning nod toward the almost rabid wolf._ _

__Stiles taps a finger against his chin as he watches Scott spiral, “No hope or no voice?” He asks quietly._ _

__“Definitely no hope,” Brice answers with a savage grin, “the breaking of his delusions will feed me for years.”_ _

__Stiles gives a curt nod and lifts the struggling Beta, as if he were an errant puppy, “Enough,” He shakes Scott a little as he commands him to cease, “it is time you see how foolish you’ve been.”_ _

__Scott growls lowly, “I won’t listen to any more of your lies.”_ _

__Stiles laughs, his laughter is dark and filled with promise, “My lies? I’m not the one who’s been lying to their supposed best friend for years.”_ _

__“They were for your own good!” Scott shrieks and beings to thrash again, “I was protecting your spastic, dumb, _ungrateful_ ass, and you never once thanked me!”_ _

__Stiles’ face shifts as he drops Scott. He turns away and takes a few deep breaths, he thinks of Derek. He can’t kill Scott, yet. As he gathers himself, tendrils of black, tarlike ooze appear, they quickly wrap around the dropped wolf. In the span of a few seconds, he is held in the air._ _

__Stiles turns back with an expressionless face, “Protecting me?” He walks a slow circle around Scott, “So, you were protecting me when you told Derek I hated him back in high school?” He slashes a claw through Scott’s pants, “You were only looking out for me when you ignored me and didn’t come after me when I was kidnapped and tortured?”_ _

__Stiles digs his claws into Scott’s exposed leg, he continues his slow circle, not removing his claws, “How about when you were Alpha and forbid Derek from talking to me, much less helping me as he’d been? You had to blackmail him with threats to my safety just to get him to obey you. Tell me about how you were protecting me by trying to force Derek out of Beacon Hills when that didn’t work? What about before all of that, when you sabotaged his every effort to be a good Alpha? Something he was never meant to be, but still, he tried until he almost killed himself. Or better yet what about when you said you’d give me the bite and then refused when it turned out I was dying?”_ _

__Stiles abruptly stops his rant as he stands in front of Scott his circle almost complete, “Well, Scott?” He slowly moves his hand around Scott’s leg finishing the loop he’s etched right above Scott’s ankle. Scott lets out an inhuman screech as his foot drops to the floor._ _

__Stiles flicks a claw, and a tendril covers Scott’s mouth. He stares at the panting were, “Derek may have been a crap Alpha, but he never put his own needs first.” Stiles suddenly has Scott’s head gripped between his hands. Scott hangs limply without the support of the vines, “I know with every atom of my being that Derek is my mate; and more than that he is a better man than you’ll ever be." Stiles slowly squeezes his hands together, “he put his own feelings aside and convinced you to give me the bite.” Stiles drops Scott and uses one foot to push his face down into the dirt, “Tell me, Scott, what did you make him do in exchange for that gift?”_ _

__“Nothing …” Scott slurs._ _

__Stiles lifts his foot and stomps it down, “Try again, Scotty.” He tells him in a sing-song voice, “My next attempt won’t be so restrained.”_ _

__Scott whimpers and spits out blood, “Cast him out of the pack, made him an Omega in all regards.”_ _

__Stiles hums as he removes his foot, “Too bad your plan for him to go feral and be killed never panned out.” Stiles walks toward the wall with all the tools hanging on it, “It’s also too bad your own mate would never do anything so selfless for you.”_ _

__Scott wheezes as he lifts himself up onto his elbows. He begins to drag himself toward the table, “You don’t know the sacrifices Allison, and I have made for each other.” Scott pulls himself up, he muffles a moan of pain as he wobbles on one foot, “You can’t comprehend the love we have.”_ _

__A loud and boisterous laugh fills the room. Scott startles and lets out a shriek as he inadvertently tries to correct his balance with his missing foot. He ends up back on the ground._ _

__“Man, you really are a brainwashed fool,” Brice gasps out as he continues to laugh, “I’d feel so bad for you ...” He stops laughing and regards the scornful Beta, “Never mind, you just keep digging that grave.”_ _

__Stiles returns as Scott is lifted and placed on the table, those same tendrils shift and buckle the wolf down._ _

__“Now, I think the only way for Scotty to learn is through experience,” Stiles mutters as he sets out a tray of tools, “Brice, it’s time for _no hope_.” _ _

__“Finally!” Brice cheers as he moves to Scott’s other side. The changeling places a hand on Scott’s head and gives Stiles a nod, “All set, 2.0.”_ _

__“What the hell is going on?!” Allison asks as she hangs in midair, “What about Kate?”_ _

__Stiles and Brice exchange looks, before glancing over at the pale and listless hunter. A pool of dark red spreading out from under her._ _

__“She still alive?” Brice stage-whispers._ _

__Stiles lets out a melodramatic sigh, “Unfortunately, she seems to be stable.” Stiles rolls his eyes, “We’ll deal with her next, thanks for the reminder, Allison.” He glares at the younger hunter before a thoughtful look crosses his face, “Brice do me a favor and heal her wounds enough she lives.”_ _

__The changeling does as requested but gives Stiles a perplexed look, “Uh, 2.0 this is the woman responsible for your mate’s torture and almost death.”_ _

__“Exactly, and my mate will be the one who can decide what to do with her.” Stiles gives Kate unconscious form a nasty smile, “and he can be very creative.” Stiles looks back at Allison, “Now that your favorite psychopath is out of immediate danger, let’s move on.”_ _

__“Stiles, you don’t want to do this,” Allison pleads in a soft voice, “I can get you Derek’s life spark.” Her eye glitters in the dim light, a feverish glow to her face._ _

__Stiles arches an eyebrow and huffs out a laugh, “Too late for that.”_ _

__Scott chimes in, “It’s not! Not if you interrupted the ritual.”_ _

__Brice snorts out a laugh of his own, “No idiot, it’s too late for 2.0 to let you survive this. Your dumb ass was too obsessed on destroying his mate, so now it’s time to destroy your life.”_ _

__“Enough chit-chat,” Stiles tells the group, “here is how this is going to go. I am going to take Scott here apart, piece by little piece. It can stop at any time.” He pauses and looks directly at Allison, “You have the power to stop it,” He lets his eyes shift to red, “All you have to do is accept the bite.”_ _

__“NO!”_ _

__“Allison!”_ _

__Scott and Allison shout out at the same time._ _

__Then Allison carries on in a venomous voice, “You will never give me the bite.”_ _

__Stiles chuckles as he picks up a pair of plyers, “Never is a long time.” He nods to Brice and the changeling forces open Scott’s mouth, “Teeth or tongue?”_ _

__“He can still scream without a tongue, but teeth might hurt more,” Brice utters with a careless shrug._ _

__Stiles hums and taps the pliers on Scott's front teeth as he stares at Allison, “You can stop _all_ of what may happen at any time. Remember the choice will be yours.” _ _

__Allison glowers silently as she juts out her chin. Stiles gives a shake of his head with a shrug of his own, “Tried to warn the girl,” he mutters as he grips one of Scott’s front teeth in the pliers. And pulls._ _

____

The Stilinski-Hale House

John groans as he stands up and stretches out his cramped limbs. He’s been talking to Derek about the latest pranks the newest deputies have pulled. He bemoans the fact that every year they seem to get younger and more childish. He chuckles as he knows the squawk and flailing that comment would induce in his son and the responding eyebrow from Derek. He walks toward his son-in-law, checking on his breathing. Satisfied he peers at the bedside clock and realizes he’s been talking for over an hour. This revelation makes him realize how dry his mouth feels.

“Alright son, I’m going to give your ears a rest and grab some water,” John pauses and glances around the room, “you know what, I’m going to make that a beer. I’ll bring you a can of your favorite Mexican cola tomorrow if you don’t tell Stiles.” John smiles as he can only imagine the epic eye roll, but eventual concession Derek would give him. He gives the bed next to the silent man a fond pat, as he exits the room. 

The kitchen is a short walk downstairs, John whistles as he traverses the stairs and living room. The kitchen is a mess, John stops and takes a few minutes to straighten the chairs and throw away the open containers. He debates on washing the dishes, but a look at the time has him grabbing his beer and heading back up the stairs. He stops at the top of the stairs as a low voice comes from the master bedroom. John sets his bottle down as he pulls his supernatural piece from its ankle holster. 

Gun in hand he moves on silent feet toward the master bedroom. The voice is male and by the accent definitely not Derek. John’s brows furrow as he tries to place the voice. He inches around the door frame, gun out. He startles as the man seated next to Derek turns mismatched eyes and considers him calmly. He quickly regains his composure as he coldly stares back at the Lupine. 

John lowers his gun with a frown, “What the fuck are you doing back here, David?”

David looks down at Derek with a wistful look, “Isn’t it obvious, John? I’ve come to see my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... yeah. Whatcha think?
> 
> Everyone cross your fingers (and toes) that this snowstorm continues so I get a snow day and can finish writing the next chapter. Please and thank you!
> 
> Kudos and comments help me write faster. Tis true, positive reinforcement for the win :P


	10. Making Bad Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Warning- torture, dismemberment, violence theme.***  
> Buckle up and enjoy some serious torture.

The Basement

“Oh, I got one,” Brice says from his perch at the head of the table. His left hand tangled in Scott’s sweat-damp hair as he twirls his right in excitement, “never eating curly fries again or never seeing the next infinity wars sequel?” He chuckles at Stiles look of horror.

“Would I know the ending of the movie?” Stiles asks anguished. His own hands are busy meticulously carving designs into Scott’s torso.

Brice hums as he thinks. He flicks his right hand at Allison’s bound form, and the girl lets out a gurgled moan of pain. 

“Nope, you’ll never know how it ends. Left forever in turmoil because Thanos won. You shall mourn the loss of countless superheroes; unfulfilled torment will be your only friend -”

“I’d give up the movie.” Stiles cuts off the changeling before he could really get going.

“Yeah, figured you would,” Brice tells him with a sigh.

They are quiet as Brice watches Stiles finish his artwork. Scott is whimpering in pain from time to time, his mouth filled with blood and broken teeth. Stiles learned that cracking and only pulling out parts of teeth while leaving behind jagged pieces resulted in a lot more pain; compared to pulling out the tooth whole. He glances up from his work as Allison coughs and moans louder.

“How’s it going, Allison?” Stiles cheerily calls out to the bound hunter, “You ready for that bite yet?” He exchanges a smirk with Brice.

“Fuck you …” Allison’s voice is ragged and barely above a whisper.

“Not sure I heard that,” Stiles tells her, “speak up.”

Brice cackles and tightens his hold on Scott’s hair. Stiles waits till Allison lifts her head then plunges his knife into Scott’s eye. He watches uncaring as Allison’s own eye turns dark green as it waters and she screams. After a few seconds, the color returns to normal, and Allison sags in her bonds as she weeps silently.

“As I’ve said before, you can stop this at any time.” Stiles tells the hunter before rolling his eyes at Brice, “How long have we been at this?”

“Well, Scott here is down to one eye, one foot, one arm, one ear, a few teeth fragments, and half a brain cell. So about an hour, I’d say.”

“Looks like you might be winning the bet,” Stiles answers as he stabs the bound werewolf in the side. “She’s not going to save him,” Stiles leaves the small blade as he picks up a welding torch, “and this love-sick fool will never see his princess as anything less.” Brice snorts out an agreement as Stiles lights the torch, “So plan F it is,” Stiles grins as the small flame glows bright blue.

Brice arches an eyebrow as he tilts Scott’s head back and opens his mouth, “What happened to plan B through plan E?”

Stiles gives Scott a wicked grin as the were stares at the flame and whines, “Skipped them so we could play with the pretty fire.” He lowers the torch to Scott’s mouth.

Scott begins to squirm and scream as the flame touches his tongue. The smell of burnt flesh fills the room as Allison shakes and her screams join the cacophony of painfilled sound. 

Brice wrinkles his nose as he holds the were still, “Ugh, so glad we decided to hold off on getting dinner.”

Stiles frowns at the changeling. His hand moves slightly as he is distracted by Brice’s comment. Scott wails in pain as his nose blisters and smolders under the fire. Allison begins to shrilly screech in impotent rage as her nose turns that same dark shade of green. 

“Oops.” Stiles deadpans, keeping the torch where it is as he asks the changeling, “I thought you fed off of fear?”

Squawking in mock outrage, Brice grumbles, “Ugh 2.0, you are almost as bad as David.” He huffs in annoyance as Allison continues to let out piercing shrieks, “Either ask for the bite or shut the hell up!” Brice is suddenly in front of the hunter. He looms over her as long fingers with sharp looking talons grab her face, “I think it’s time to switch players.” He smirks over his shoulder at Stiles. 

Then just as suddenly as moved, he’s back at the head of the table. Stiles shrugs as he tosses the torch on the small table, “Why not? He’s never going to give up hope that his precious will save him.” Stiles moves away as Brice makes the exchange. He bits at a thumbnail as he considers the changeling, “So …” Stiles trails off.

Curiosity about the changeling is almost killing him. There are so many questions. Not just about Brice himself, but about the Lupine, being an Alpha with a spark, and about werewolf history and culture. From what he’s gathered from talking to Brice as they whittle away at Scott; He was found as a baby by the current Lupine, he was obsessed with all things sharp and deadly, and he wanted a cat. 

Stiles is pulled from his musings when Brice lets out a very unnerving giggle, “Go ahead and ask your questions before you die of curiosity.” Brice stands in front of Scott, who is not dangling from one arm from the ceiling, and pokes a talon into the cuts on the boy’s stomach, “Did you really just carve every superhero symbol you could think of into his gut?” Brice asks with something like awe and pride coloring his voice.

Stiles hops onto the table, “I could remember all the Harry Potter symbols.” He laughs as Brice cuts the deathly hallows sign into Scott’s forehead. “Didn’t realize you were a fan.” Stiles questions without actually asking.

Brice makes a choked sound as he turns wide bright eyes on Stiles, “Um excuse you, I am no mere fan.” And then Severus Snape is stalking toward Stiles, “I am the one who invented them – I, the Half-Blood Prince.”

Stiles stares at the man, then he claps and gives a low whistle, “Impressive. Can you do Hagrid next?”

“You can do it too you know,” Brice tells him, back in his usual appearance. He climbs onto the table next to Stiles and crouches onto Allison, “Although, you might want to wait for David to teach you. Fae and Alpha magic work differently.”

Stiles leans over and picks up a long icepick, “How so?” He jumps down and shows the instrument to Allison.

“Well, for one Fae magic uses a lot of the user's stored energies. I can do a hell of a lot right now because the mental chaos all these dumb-asses are producing, but on a typical day I might be able to make one pathway.” Brice holds out his hand for the icepick. 

Stiles hands it over, “So it’s not just fear that feeds you?” He watches as Brice places the icepick below Allison’s navel and leaves it standing up. The icepick then presses into her skin all on its own, very slowly.

Brice grumbles as he picks up another long needle, “I don’t really get nourishment from the energies I take, it’s more of like holding onto money. I need it, but really I can live without it, albeit not well.” This needle he places on the hunter’s hip. 

“Huh, is it only negative emotions?” Stiles wonders as he hands over another long needle, “Also, is that whole energy storage thing how we are going to help Derek?”

“Love is the most chaotic of all emotions,” Brice looks up with a soft, almost wistful smile, “The love you and Derek have for one another would keep me in magic for eternity.” 

“That’s, yeah, that’s kind of cool,” Stiles says with a smile of his own.

“Mmm,” Brice agrees, “If I ever find someone who loves me like that,” he pauses as he places the fourth needle, “Well, I’d torture and kill anyone who would jeopardize it.” A chuckle escapes him as he plunges the last needle into Allison’s pelvis. “Now then, she’s all set for step no future.”

Stiles looks down at Brice’s set up. There are about six long icepick and even more needles spread over Allison’s lower stomach. They are all slowly sinking into Allison’s flesh, she wriggles and shakes as the tips pierce her skin. A small hurt sound leaves her. 

Stiles makes a face, “Whoever came up with this ritual should be in hell. Seriously, to figure out you need to remove a person’s sex organs, ugh.” 

Allison’s head violently lifts from the table as she stares in horror her own body, “What?! You can’t do that!” She hoarsely screams, “Scott! Help!” 

Stiles freezes as Allison yells, he blinks a few times in confusion before breaking down in laughter. He hears Brice joining in as they both almost tear up, they laugh so hard.

“I needed that,” Stiles gasps as he calms back down, “After everything you’ve said and not done, you’re still trying to play the damsel.”

“I change my earlier assessment,” the changeling says, still giggling, “they are both so selfish they are made for each other.” 

“Sad but true, almost makes me want to leave them alive,” Stiles waves a hand as Brice quarks a brow, “I’m kidding, I’d rather get this over with and get back to Derek.”

“Actually,” Brice has a shark-toothed grin plastered on his face. He runs a talon down Scott’s groin, “If we do a quick _snip-snip_ on him,” he jabs a talon into Scott’s gut, “and rush the needles,” at this all the needles stab through Allison. They can hear them sink into the table, “there should be enough emotional release for us to leave them in that alcove overnight and begin fresh tomorrow.” Brice bites at his lip and gives Stiles a look.

“What aren’t you saying?” Stiles asks as he folds his arms.

“I can’t give Derek back his energy, and you’ve only just begun to grasp your full potential.” 

Stiles growls, “So this was all what? A way for you to get out of the house?”

Brice sniffs snootily, “Ah, 1. I thought we were beyond that. 2. The Lupine can fix things,” Here he has that same nervous look, “but 3. There’s something you need to know.”

“Let me guess, he needs half my blood and one of my nuts,” Stiles utters unenthusiastically.

“Dude, that’s just gross,” Brice gags a little.

“Says the changeling about to castrate a werewolf,” Stiles snarks back.

“Yea- wait, I thought you were going to remove it?!” Brice’s voice is shrill.

Stiles suddenly knows how Derek feels when Isaac and Erica bicker. He’s also delighted Scott has screamed himself mute. The other were is wide-eyed and from his frantic head shaking he’s very much opposed to either of them near his junk. Moving toward his ex-best friend Stiles maintains eye contact as he picks up the welding torch again.

“Team effort Brice, remove his pants.” Stiles turns the torch up to its maximum setting and holds it on Scott’s groin just as the changeling pulls the rest of his clothing off. Just when a horrible smell hits his noise the air around Scott shimmers. 

“Congratulations 2.0!! You just used your spark subconsciously.” Brice cheers as Stiles rolls his eyes at the overly enthusiastic fae.

“You’re both going to rot in hell for this,” Allison croaks from the table.

Stiles ignores her as he turns off the torch, “I’m going to go wash up, mind moving them?”

“No problem, take your time.” The smile on the changeling’s face is dark, filled with promise, and directed at Allison. Stiles waves a hand as he leaves the room.

**********************

Brice waits until he hears the Alpha enter the small bathroom at the other end of the basement before grabbing up Allison. He callously laughs in her face as she tries to fight him off.

“Poor little hunter,” He coos at her, running a hand through her dirty hair, “So righteous when it suits you, so full of convictions.” Brice enters the alcove and tosses Allison against the wall as the door slams shut. “I can see you, little hunter, see how much you desired to be the one taking Derek apart. Oh, how you craved to cut him open and feel his blood stain your hands.” Brice mutters in revulsion. Allison tries to get to her feet, but he just flicks a hand at her. She falls back to the floor with a cry, “Tell me, little hunter, just how wet did you get when you found out what ‘no future’ really meant? Humm?” 

“Fuck off,” Allison coughs out, “you, disgusting freak.”

Manic giggling fills the room. Brice stands in the doorway, unmoving except a slowly creeping smile. It stretches and grows until his face looks like it’s split in half. Then his voice whispers around the room as he sneaks forward. His eyes are black pools so inhuman it almost hurts to look into them. As he moves his form shifts and changes, his skin melts off his frame as he crouches in front of Allison.

Allison for the first time since being kidnapped and torture feels dread coil around her insides. Until that moment she had _known_ the Argents would make it out of the basement and destroy everyone responsible for their capture. Now, as she gawks in slack-jaw terror at the creature before her, she realizes her life was forfeited the moment they tried to use Derek. She lets out a whimper as the monster reaches out one long arm. It’s tall and thin, skin a dark green with swirls of black and white flowing over its form. Long silver hair falls around its shoulders, and skeletal wings are folded along its back before they spread out and fill the room. Allison swallows a scream as a wing shift and grabs her.

“NO! HELP!! Let me go!!” 

She kicks out and claws at the thing holding her. She feels her nails scrape against something hard and smooth; she sobs as her nails break. Her feet are wrapped in the other wing as she is brought to the thing’s mouth. Allison feels her heart stop as she stares into its face. The face is almost the same as before, dark eyes and a broad smile. Only this time the eyes aren’t just black, they are empty. The mouth is a jagged slash that suddenly opens, and rows of teeth move as the thing speaks.

“Foolish girl, you should have accepted the bite,” The thing lets out a dark chuckle. “Alpha Stilinski is an honorable man, he would have let you live.” Hot breath moistens her neck as she is pulled even closer, “It would have been as an outcast, but you’d have saved yourself so much pain.” Teeth pierce her neck, they burn, and pain spreads from her shoulder and arm as what feels like thousands of fishhooks rip into her flesh. A voice fills her head, “See my bite is filled with venom. Venom that will slowly burn away all your free will.” 

Allison shivers as cold settles into her bones. She is barely aware of the pain as the thing drops her to the floor. She places a hand on her neck, and it comes back coated in a thick green fluid. She stares at her fingertips, numbness spreading down them from where the liquid coats them.

“Enjoy that numbness, it doesn’t last long. Then you are going to wish for death as every nerve ending in your body sends your brain false-signals of pressure and pain,” it lets out a humorless laugh, “once that is done, you won’t feel anything but pain ever again.” It folds up its wings and sneers down at her, “Just imagine what that will be like when you think about dismembering some _filthy beast_.”

Allison looks back at the creature unable to say anything as that cold numbness encases her throat. She reaches out a hand to it, pleading for it not to leave her. She almost sobs in relief as it turns back to her, human face back in place.

“Oh no, I’m not staying with such a foul creature,” it laughs as Allison’s eye widen in panic, “but don’t worry, you’ll have company.” It turns its back on her walking toward the door with a whistle. It stops as its hand touches the knob, “I guess I will grant you one last reprieve.” At this its eyes go hollow again, “the smell of my venom turns Beta wolves feral.” With that, it slams the door shut. 

Allison breaths out a sigh, only to stop as she hears growling next to her. She scrambles to her feet as Scott claws his way across the floor, eyes intent on her. He bares his fangs and spittle flys as he roars. Allison frenetically looks around the empty room. There is nothing to protect herself, she presses closer to the wall and lets out a moan as pain flairs up her spine. 

“Scott, babe please,” her voice is soft as she reaches out a hand to the wild wolf.

He stops at her words and whimpers. Allison gives an internal cheer as she moves closer, “It’s me ba -” her words cut off as Scott lunges forward.

**********************

“ **Oh don't lean on me man  
Cause you can't afford the ticket  
I'm back from Suffragette City**"

Stiles sings as he ambles back into the ‘torture room.’ He abruptly stops, the room is no longer filled with chains, hanging bodies, or a rack of torture equipment. Brice sits in the metal folding chair from the alcove as he taps away at a phone. Stiles peers around the room, making sure no one is hidden in a corner.

“They are down in the closet,” Brice tells him in a bored voice. “Well, except for the lovebirds, they are having some personal time.” He grins at Stiles as he stands up, “Ready?”

Stiles begins to nod in agreement before a thought hits him, “What was it you needed to tell me before?”

Brice shuffles a foot along the floor as he fidgets and huffs out a sigh, “Oh that … yeah. Okay, so you have to promise not to kill the messenger,” Brice waits as Stiles lets out a long groan and curses. He stomps and rages about secrets and promise before begrudgingly acceding. 

“DavidisDereksfather.” Brice tells him in a rush.

It takes him some time to decipher the changeling’s words. He frowns as he processes what he was told, then he roars. “That self-centered bastard,” Stiles growls as he marches back to the pathway. 

Brice counts to ten. He texts: **Damn it! You win the bet Walt**. He counts to ten again. He reads Walt’s reply: **50 says you find 2.0 on the ceiling when you get there**. Snorting in amusement Brice confirms the bet. He puts his phone away, cracks his neck, and heads toward the pathway with a bemused shake of his head.

The Stilinski-Hale House

The sheriff and the Lupine stare at one another for one long, bordering on awkward moment. It’s broken as the sheriff lets out a bitter laugh as he raises the gun again. His face is a mask of incredulous anger as he clicks the safety off.

“Mind explaining to me where you’ve been the past, oh say, 12 years or so?” John questions the man with a hard look.

The Lupine sighs as he unnecessarily fixes the comforter over Derek. He smooths his hands over the fabric a few times and gives the unconscious man a soft smile. David stands and faces the sheriff with a grim expression.

“I don’t really think that is any of your business, sheriff.” The Lupine flashes purple eyes with an almost subvocal growl.

“It involves my sons, so yes, it is very much my business,” John’s own voice is rough with anger as he raises the gun, “I suggest if you want to actually speak with your son you answer my questions.”

David tenses for a moment, looking as if he’s about to lunge then its as if his strings were cut and he sinks down, “I didn’t know.” His voice is barely a whisper. He turns tear-filled eyes up to John, “Deaton said they all died.” His throat clicks as he swallows, “All this time, all this time he’s been alive.” David bows his head as he lets out a broken sob, “I didn’t know.”

John lowers his gun and clicks on the safety; he watches as the Lupine crumbles. Tears roll down the other man's cheeks as he pleads to the room for forgiveness. John doesn’t know the full story, but he does know that David vanished from town a few months before the fire. Then he never returned. John remembers the night of the fire, he remembers the lost and bleak look in Derek’s eyes. 

A feeling of protectiveness washes over him it battles with his compassion as a father. John doesn’t have supernatural senses, but he does have over two decades of experience with body language. More than the words spilling from the were’s mouth John sees how broken and guilt-ridden the man feels. Every line of his body screams out his loss, anger, and remorse. 

“I believe you,” he tells David in a quiet voice, “I can’t speak for Derek, but I believe you.”

David calms, and John watches as he pulls himself together. A look of understanding passes between them as David stands. He’s about to speak when a door slams downstairs. Loud footsteps pound up the stairs. 

Stiles rushes into the room with a snarl. His eyes are red and narrowed as he takes in the scene before him. Shifting entirely, he lunges at The Lupine, “Get away from him!” He shouts as he throws the other werewolf away from Derek. The Lupine crashes into a wall, plaster rains down on him as he lands in a heap. Stiles crouches, protecting his mate as purple eyes flash at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, that was fun, yes?
> 
> Place your bets on the survival of the lovebirds. Winner can have a one-shot with a story prompt of their choice. Any takers?
> 
> Next up: We finally find out what is special about Derek. After a Hale family reunion. 
> 
> Kudos and comments fed the muse.


	11. Keep Away from the Possessive Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Shout-out to all of you who've given kudos and comments to this story. They mean the world to me. Thank you! Whelp, this chapter doesn't have much in the way of torture. It does have some drama and a few hints about Derek. Posting while sleepy, watch out for mistakes.   
> Enjoy!

It said that time can seem to slow down in high-stress situations. Many people claim they can remember every detail in crystal clarity. This perception is not the case for John as he watches his only son instigate a fight with The Lupine aka David Bowie or David Hale as he’d known him. Funny thing John is beginning to realize, he never thought it odd that the Hale family patriarch was also a world-famous singer. He would investigate that later, much later. Now he is trying in vain to keep up with the fight.

As soon as The Lupine lands he is on his feet again. His eyes shine a dark purple right before he shifts. In his place is a massive white wolf with mismatched eyes. The wolf's coat is a white-silver that faintly glows in the low lighting. His fur is long and sleek, other than his adorably fluffy tail (not that anyone would call The Lupine adorable to his face, at this moment). He easily stands about chest-high to an adult male, and his paws are the size of dinner plates. Stiles stares with growing anger at the impassive wolf.

He growls low in his throat at the blatant audacity. He may have a lot of deficits in his knowledge on werewolf culture, but he knows how insanely offensive it is for another Alpha to enter his territory without permission. Then to shift while in the pack house, yeah Stiles was livid. He let out a challenging roar and shift. Stiles’ full shift might not at first look as impressive as The Lupine’s or Derek’s even, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve … paw.

Stiles’ wolf form is reddish-brown with golden highlights. His ears twitch as he listens to the other wolf growl out a warning. Stiles snorts in annoyances as he regards The Lupine. His wolf is not as big as The Lupine, but what he lacks in bmass he makes up for in speed and agility. As evident by his sudden appearance behind David. Stiles doesn’t waste any time, he lunges at the bigger wolf, aiming for his neck. He misses as the other wolf turns, but Stiles still manages to latch onto a foreleg. He bites down hard and hears bone crunch. Then he is flying through the air; he hits the wall with a crunch of his own.

Stiles shakes his head and rolls to his feet. He lets out a spark infused howl and watches as The Lupine begins to shiver. Unfortunately, the other wolf is on Stiles before the cry can do any real damage. The wolf lands on Stiles, knocking the smaller wolf back to the ground. The white wolf lets out a low wail of its own, one filled with sorrow and remorse. 

As he lays on the ground the human part of Stiles wants to comfort the clearing hurting Alpha. The wolf, on the other hand, is in control and sees an opening. He leaps up, sinking fangs into the soft neck of the Lupine. He clamps down and shakes his head. Blood fills his mouth and electricity tingles along his skin. The Lupine lets out a low growl before crushing him into the carpet. 

Stiles ignores it all as he releases his mouthful and barks. The bark sounds almost dull before it rings out again without warning. This time it is sharp and high pitched, growing in intensity as Stiles holds his breath. The Lupin whines as he backs away. The other wolf is shaking and whining as he crouches down, morphing back into his human form. Later, Stiles may ask the man how he managed to keep his clothing.

“Jesus son, a little warning would have been nice!” John shouts out. He is against the wall out in the hallway. He is struggling to stay on his feet as his hands press into his ears.   
Stiles head snaps over to his dad, and the bark abruptly cuts off. Just as it does Stiles finds himself snarled in thin purple ropes. The ropes are rough and pull him into the air, legs kicking uselessly before they wrap around him completely. They tighten as he fights against them, clawing and biting at what he can. One begins to wrap around his neck, cutting out his airway. A growl sounds in his chest; the rope winks out of existence for a second and Stiles falls to the ground.

“Impressive Alpha Stilinski,” The Lupine tells him almost conversationally, “I would almost consider you a worthy opponent.” His eyes glow purple as the temperature in the room drops drastically. 

Out in the hallway, John shivers as the cold from the room begins to seep into the hall. He curses as a fog raises and obstructs his view of the room. Stiles screams from in the room, it sounds human, but John can’t be sure. Not wanting to risk distracting his son again John moves to the doorway, gun out. 

“Who’s winning?” A voice asks from his right. 

It takes all his control and years of honed reflexes not to shoot.

“What the hell?” John partially shouts in anger and shock, “Where the hell have you been?!” John clutches at his chest as he regards the changeling next to him. He glares as he’s handed a beer, his beer.

“Oh, well, I figured the Alphas have had enough time to vent all their macho, overprotective urges. So, now it’s time we talk some sense into them.” The changeling eyes John critically and makes an appraising sound, “I bet you are very good at talking sense into people.”

John shifts on his feet, feeling uneasy, “It is part of my job.” He grumbles as the changeling continues to stare at him. 

“Huh, I didn’t see it before,” Brice rubs at his chin as his eyes go black, “but yup. You are the spark-carrier.” Brice nods his head as if in agreement before turning his attention to the fog-shrouded room. 

John narrows his eyes not believing what he heard, “No, that’s not possible.”

Brice scoffs and rolls his eyes at the sheriff, “Let me guess. That wanna be spark, Deaton, told you it was Stiles’ mom who was the carrier. That and Stiles’ spark was so weak it would fade over time.”

“Yeah, something like that,” John mutters as he looks at the changeling in a new light, “Something tells me you are going to be much more forthcoming with information.”

Brice whistles and the fog begins to clear. He gives the other man a sharp-toothed grin, “Oh I’m a wealth of information,” He eyes the sheriff with a smirk, “just be glad you are 2.0’s father. I won’t put the Fae whammy you for payment.”

John sighs and pinches between his eyes, “Dear God, there’s two of them.” 

He looks into the room and sees Stiles is now back in his human form. The two men seem to be in a stalemate, staring at each other. Stiles is crouched over Derek’s still form while David paces the floor across from the bed. Neither man makes a noise, but there is electricity crackling in the air between them. Thin, arching, blue lines appear and disappear as John watches. One spiderweb of light touches the wall, and a small fire alights.

“Okay, that is enough!” Brice barks at them. He turns to Stiles, “Your mate is fine. The Lupine would never hurt him. So kindly climb down and put some pants on.” He huffs as he swirls around with a nasty look, “And you!” Brice glares at David, “Be ashamed of yourself! Go ahead, shame on you. Did you bother asking before entering Stilinski-Hale territory?” Brice ticks off a finger, “No. Did you check in with me before leaving? No again,” He holds up a third finger, “Oh, did you happen to remember there is this thing called a phone? Ancients no, why would you remember modern technology. Or did you bother talking to Walt?” Brice arches a brow and holds up four fingers.

David rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to relay, “Shut it! You lost your leash on me with that letter. Now I love you lots, but my Gods, babysitting you is exhausting.” Brice flings himself into the armchair next to The Lupine. “Now that you two have obviously taken them out and measured; shouldn’t we move on to, oh I don’t know … restoring Derek to full health?” Brice turns to John, “Children, am I right?”

John watches in amusement as his son hurriedly pulls on a pair of sweats. The Lupine slumps against the wall and appears to be sulking. John turns to the changeling with a laugh, “Got that all out of your system, did ya?”

Brice makes a wary sound as he focuses all his attention on his talons, “I’d like to meet the Tau before these two,” he flicks a claw at the two grumbling Alphas, “kill each other.”

Stiles stops as Brice’s words register, “The what, who now?” 

“Way to jump four steps ahead,” David mutters as he pushes himself off the wall, “Alpha Stilinski.” He approached Stiles and bows deeply to the younger Alpha, “Forgive my intrusion into your territory. I let emotions and the past dictate my actions. My disrespect to you and your pack was unintentional, and any punishment you deem worthy I will endure.” He stands back up and offers his neck.

Stiles gapes at The Lupine, eyes wide and confused. He looks over at his father and only sees the other man give him an encouraging smile. Glancing at Brice, Stiles sees the changeling give him a thumbs up and a wink. Stiles schools his features, “I accept your apology.” He leans into the other man and scents along his neck briefly. “Healing Derek and then explaining everything will absolve you of your transgressions.” His voice is firm and steady.

The Lupine stands up and inclines his head in agreement, “Done and done. Brice, the energies if you please.” 

David holds out his hand to the changeling. Brice’s eyes shift to their light green color and then darken slightly. He holds his hands out in front of himself; they are parallel about four inches apart palms facing each other. A ball of dark, dripping, sludge appears between his palms. 

“Hold on, let me clean it,” Brice tells him, a bit of strain in his voice.

He disappears and reappears within seconds. His skin is pale and stretched tight across his face. There are dark bags etched under his eyes, and his lips are chapped while his hair looks unkempt and greasy. Despite his apparent exhaustion, Brice’s smile is huge and lacking teeth.

“They may be horrible people, and their energies took forever to clean, but damn did we get a lot.” Brice impatiently explains as he sends the ball of light blue to The Lupine. “All you now, Bossman.”

The Lupine gives a brief nod as he cradles the ball between his hands. He takes it to the bedside and kneels on the floor. As he gets closer with the orb the shimmering around Derek begins to fade. Derek lets out a pained whine and arches his back off the bed as the glows recedes from him completely. Stiles is beside him in a moment, pulling Derek into his arms. Derek opens his uninjured eye and stiffens as that small movement pools tears in his eye. Stiles begins to rumble in his chest, trying to offer his mate what comfort he can. Derek presses his face into Stiles’ neck; he shivers as his body doesn’t obey him. 

Stiles runs gentle fingers through his hair, “It’ll be over soon baby. Just hold on a bit longer.”

Derek makes a sound of pain that has Stiles’ eyes glowing with the need to protect his mate. Stiles resists the urge to pull Derek closer, not wanting to risk hurting him more. He locks eyes with Bowie and almost snarls, “How much longer?”

“Hold him as still as you can. This won’t hurt him, but the healing might cause some discomfort.” The Lupine directs Stiles into position. “Derek,” he addresses his son for the first time, “try and keep your muscles relaxed. You won’t feel as much discomfort.” There is a quiver to David’s voice that he is not able to completely disguise. 

Derek gives a shaky nod, his face still buried in Stiles’ neck. The scent of his mate helping him stay calm. He feels heat brush against his back before it seems to spread along every inch of his skin. It feels almost pleasant until the heat intensifies, and his entire body floods with it. Derek gasps and curls closer to Stiles as it feels like a small sun takes up residence in his chest, he barely feels Stiles’ long fingers pull him closer as the heat builds. Just as it feels like he is going to roast from the inside out the heat flairs and vanishes; Derek shivers as he feels like he’s been thrown into an artic lake after so much heat.

Stiles feels the tremors coursing through Derek as the smell of magic fades on the air. Derek curls closer as the shaking gets worse. Stiles feels how cold his mate’s skin is against his own, where it was almost burning moments ago. He scents along his mate’s neck, trying to erode the acrid smell of fear and pain. A low whimper escapes him as the scent of Derek still has a touch of discomfort. Not wanting to move away, Stiles runs light touches over Derek, satisfied as he encounters only unblemished skin. 

Pressing closer to his mate, Stiles shifts until he can stand up with Derek in his arms. He growls as he feels how light Derek still feels despite the healing. That coupled with the chill to his skin has Stiles’ wolf anxious to get his mate alone. Another wolf approaches him, and he roars out a warning as he tightens his hold on his mate. No one is going to get near his mate; only he will care for his recovering Omega. Stiles flashes his Alpha-red eyes at everyone in the room. Finally, the other wolf takes a few steps back, and Stiles continues his path to the bathroom. The door slams shut behind him and the lock clicks into place.

“Well, I say this calls for a drink,” Brice groans slightly as he stands up from the chair.

The Lupine stares at the closed bathroom door. He startles as the changeling lays a gentle hand on his arm, “You look like utter shite.” He tells Brice with a weary smirk. 

Who throws back his head and lets out a booming laugh, “You should see the other guys.” 

David shakes his head in mild amusement as he follows his young charge out of the room. They stop next to a bewildered John. The sheriff looks from the bathroom door to the two men before him. 

“So how long until Stiles isn’t an overprotective Alpha?” John asks as he runs a hand down his face. He hasn’t seen Stiles so possessive over Derek since he first brought the Omega into his pack. Something nags at him about it though.

Brice hums in a non-reply reply as David consider the ceiling. 

John clears his throat and arches an eyebrow at the duo, “That long, huh?” His suspicions are confirmed as both men look at each other before nodding. “Wonderful, I say we leave them in peace and go grab a bite to eat. Ho’Brien’s will serves their steak blue.” 

“Do they have Guinness on draft?” Brice asks with a glint in his eye.

“Yup.” 

“I’ll leave your drunk arse in the forest.”

The sheriff and The Lupine reply at the same time. Brice rubs his hands together before pulling both men to his sides, “Gentlemen, this is the beginning of our futures!”

“I regret not passing you off to the selkies,” Bowie murmurs as he allows himself to be dragged out.

“For that, I’m not telling you about my bonding time with 2.0 today.” Brice pouts as they awkwardly walk down the stairs still linked to the changeling.

“I’d really rather not hear about it,” John grouses as he has to hop a step. “Although, what did you mean by the Tau?”

Brice and David stop unexpectedly, and it is very fortunate they are all on the ground floor as John bumps into them. The trio shuffle as the momentum of their quick stop dies off. John feels a pang of regret for his question as he watches the silent conversation between Lupine and changeling. 

“You know what, forget it. I’ve had enough supernatural fun for one night.” The sheriff places a hand on their arms, “Besides, we have some catching up to do, David.” He directs his last comment in a cold voice to The Lupine. 

Brice has to practically shove his fist in his mouth to stop from giggling at David’s crestfallen expression. It’s about time someone holds him accountable for his past mistakes. He’s beginning to like this sheriff.

*********************

Stiles breathes out a sigh of relief as he gets Derek out of the crowded bedroom. His logical human mind is wondering about his sudden possessiveness, while his wolf is practically purring to have his mate with him and safe. Not one to really favor either side over the other Stiles gives an internal shrug. He glances around the bathroom is grateful that Derek is such a neat freak. Soft towels are piled on a shelf as well as two hanging from a bar near the tub.

The bathroom is large and done in shades of light green and blues. There is an open-air shower in the back corner that has natural lighting from a skylight, and enough room for two grown werewolves. There is a counter with two sinks and a long mirror across from the doorway. The main feature though would be the large clawfoot tub. It was something both Stiles and Derek had wanted, something frivolous just for them. The tub was deep and wide enough for both men to relax in together with ample room. The deep basin also proved beneficial after a long day or difficult battle. 

Stiles carefully uses his spark to lay some towels beside the tub. He kneels and places Derek next to him. Derek makes a soft sound and trembles violently. Stiles runs a hand over his shoulder as he begins to fill the tub, Derek quiets although his shivering doesn’t stop. Stiles silently curses the Lupine for not warning him about this side effect. Frustration eats at him as he adjusts the taps and adds a drop of lavender oil. He could have had this set for Derek in advance, instead of his mate suffering. Stiles adds this slight to the growing list of reasons to hate the Lupine.

“Alright big guy let’s get you warmed up,” Stiles whispers as the water fills the bath enough to take away the chill of the porcelain. 

Derek slowly sits up, muscles bunching and relaxing as his body spasms. He lets out a groan as he sits upright. Stiles grumbles and flashes his eyes useless at his stubborn mate.

“I swear on all things Star Wars, if you don’t let me take care of you, I’m going to repaint the Camaro hot pink,” Stiles growls at him with a smile.

Derek huffs and rolls his eyes as he leans heavily against the tub. He opens his mouth; only he doesn’t say anything thing. He swallows before trying again. Stiles watches in growing dread as Derek’s eyes widen in realization. He tries to say something as he turns fearful eyes to his Alpha. Stiles gathers his mate in his arms as a coughing fit overtakes him.

“Hey now, one thing at a time,” Stiles soothes as his mind races. He steps into the bath, “First we are going to warm you up.” He sits down with Derek stretched out between his legs, “Then I’m going to get some food into you, before tucking you into bed.” Stiles kisses the back of Derek’s neck as the other wolf leans back into him. 

Derek’s eyebrows complain, loudly, about Stiles’ handling of him with kid gloves. Although, once he is in the water with the scent of his Alpha and mate surrounding him, Derek’s eyebrows proclaim their love. Stiles ignores the pink tinge of the water as he runs handfuls of water over Derek’s chest and sides. He’s cataloged every cut, bruise, broken bone, scrape, and mark that previously decorated Derek’s tan skin. He makes sure to cleanse each spot with a soft cloth and his own hands, checking that they are all healed. 

The water is drained and refreshed twice before Stiles declares Derek clean. Thankfully, after the second refilling, Derek stops shivering and lets out a contented sigh. They lay together in the warm bath, neither in a hurry to leave their little cocoon of safety. Soon, the water begins to chill, and Stiles lifts a hand to find it wrinkled and water-logged. He smiles down at Derek. His Omega has his face pressed into Stiles neck and is drifting between sleep and waking. 

“Come on Sourwolf, before we turn into prunes,” Stiles’ wolf rumbles in joy as Derek stands up with an almost unnoticeable wobble.

He wraps the other wolf in a large, soft towel before getting one for himself. He lightly smacks Derek’s hands away to dry him himself. Derek looks like he wants to comment, but only lets out a sigh.

“Still no luck?” Stiles questions, grimacing in annoyance and anger when Derek shakes his head in the negative. Not wanting Derek to scent his rage and get the wrong impression, Stiles tampers it down. He is saving it for the people who really deserve it. 

They don’t talk as Stiles pulls out clothing and dresses them both. His wolf immensely pleases with caring for his mate. Although, for his part, Derek looks like he’s about ready to crash. Stiles pushes him into the rocking chair. He effectively stripes the sheets and replaces them with fresh ones before settling Derek on the bed. Derek’s yawn cracks as he lets out a massive yawn.

“Stay awake for just a bit long. Don’t want you passing out without getting a little food in ya.” Stiles feels something loosen in his chest as Derek communicates his annoyances via his eyebrows and an epic eye roll. “Yeah, yeah hold that thought while I go get you some soup and water.” 

Derek huffs in fake annoyances at his mate’s care. Not that he will ever admit to it, but he loves the attention. He lays back on the pile of pillows and tries to stay awake. It feels so good to be clean, in a soft bed, and not in pain. Something Derek had thought he would never get again just a few hours ago. He lets a smile grace his lips as he listens to Stiles clamors and bangs around the kitchen. It was good to be home.

The Basement

Soon after Derek ate a small portion of mashed potatoes and drank almost a full glass of water, he fell into a deep sleep. A sleep that might be aided by Stiles’ spark. The Alpha didn’t want his mate waking up before his return, plus he knew Derek wouldn’t suffer any nightmares with his magic curled around him. Stiles listened as he stomped across the short hallway to the room Brice had indicated he’d stashed the older hunters and the druid.

Stiles was tempted to inflict some pain onto Scott, the fucking idiot, but soon realized the Beta was in his own personal hell. Stiles watched in fascinated horror as the delusion fool bite into the cornered hunter. Then as if her skin burned him, he’d fling himself away with a howl. Allison's covered in bites and scratches. Blackish blood painted her skin and slowly dripped from a few of the deeper bites. 

As he watches, her skin would knit back together after a few moments. The girl would squeal and whimper in pain; her voice is long gone. Black pulsing lines formed as her wounds healed. They looked red and infected around the edges. Allison pants in pain as the latest bite begins to close, already discolored and stretching her skin into a misshapen mess. Just as the skin joints back into a crooked line, Scott howls from his corner. All too soon he is back clawing at the girl. Allison for her part mouths soundless at the wolf as he approaches. She tries to hold him off of her, but his strength too great. 

Stiles steps away from the wall with a whistle. He can see leaving Scott and Allison to their own torment will make tomorrow that much sweeter for him. As much as his wolf wants to rip them to pieces and present their hearts to his mate, his human side knows the mental anguish they will endure tonight will only give him a bargaining chip tomorrow. It doesn’t hurt that both hunter and wolf are covered in their own blood and filth. Besides, he has someone else in mind for his current visit.

Opening the door to the closet Stiles chokes back a laugh he looks into the room. The stiff bodies of the three other traitors are leaning against the wall, with their heads on the floor. He writes himself a mental note to applaud Brice when he sees the changeling again. He grabs Kate by the hair and begins to drag her to the main room. He can feel the webbing unraveling from the hunter as they get closer to the room. 

It is music to his ears as Kate groans in pain. Not willing to waste time with formalities as human dignity and kindness, Stiles removes Kate’s clothing as she lands in a heap in front of the table. He clenches a fist, and the hunter is yanked up by her hair, clumps of it falling to the floor around her feet. She kicks out with her one leg as she tries to pull her hair free. 

“Unhand me,” she hisses at Stiles.

Stiles rolls his eyes with apparent apathy, “At least now I know delusions run in the family.”

“Fuck you and your little pet Omega,” Kate spits at him.

Folding his arms with a smirk Stiles waits as the bitch is strapped to the table. He ignores her taunts and threats as he makes sure all his tools are ready. Picking up the blow torch Stiles clicks it on, “It’s funny how something so tiny can cause such a lasting impression.” His voice is quiet as he waves the small blue flame in front of Kate’s face. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” Kate growls out in a fair impression of a werewolf.

Stiles smiles at her, fangs elongating as he flicks a tongue over them, “That’s alright.” He leans over and strikes out, teeth locking into the unprotected flesh of Kate’s neck. Spitting out his mouthful of blood Stiles continues, “You will by morning.”

With that Stiles picks up the torch and sets the flame to high, “Shall we begin?” He grins at Kate as he places the small blaze in the hollow of her throat. Then he begins to inch the fire down the center of her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Secrets and Lies
> 
> Kudos and Comments feed the muse. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo ..... hummm. Yeah, this chapter sat unfinished for a looooooong time, stupid RL getting in the way. Then I had it ready to post last weekend, but an idea struck and I had to make some changes. Fingers crossed the next chapter will be out a lot sooner.
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes, I self edit and kinda suck at it. 
> 
> Also, I just have to share that whatever secret government agency in charge of monitoring my search history must have a field day when I write this fic. AKA this is your content warning.

_“1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Once I caught a fish alive,”_ Stiles sings, _“6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Then I let him go again.”_

Muffled shouting follows the sound of a dull thud. Kate’s mouth is stuffed with scraps of her clothing. Despite being naked, chained to a table, and sporting more physical damage than a crash test dummy (although not nearly enough to ease the rage Stiles is feeling) she is attempting to curse and glare at Stiles. 

It’s been a few hours since Stiles began his plan of torturing Kate. Although, time lost all meaning after the first few minutes. The hunter was obviously in agony but had yet to do what Stiles wanted. He was beginning to think she was either too stupid to realize the opening he’d left her, or he’d accidentally tortured her crazy(er). 

Stiles stands next to the table where Kate is strapped on; his back is to the angry woman as he sings quietly while considering different instruments on a metal tray. An idea begins to take shape, one that will hopefully get Kate to cooperate. With a pleased little hum, he turns back to the trapped hunter and smiles as he continues to sing, _“Why did you let it go? Cause it bit my finger so. Which finger did it bite?”_ Stiles pauses in his song as he pulls out the wad of clothing, _“This little finger on the right.”_

Stiles flattens out Kate’s hand and using the serrated knife he picked up, cuts off her ring finger. The finger rolls on the table next to the other two fingers, Kate is missing. She swallows her pained sounds before wetting her lips, “Do you ever shut up?!” She rattles her cuffs as Stiles only arches a brow at her, eerily similar to Derek’s ‘bitch please’ face. 

“It’s the song, isn’t it?” Stiles asks with a sigh, “I know it must be getting old after,” He looks between her two hands, “six repetitions. Wow, six, huh.” Stiles puts the knife back on the tray and picks something else up, “My apologies, didn’t realize I over-played that one so much. Here let me make it up to you.” There is a click and a hiss before Kate smells burning hair, _“You’re so vain. I bet you think this song is about you, don’t you?”_

Stiles bites back a gag as the smell of burin hair permeates the room. Belatedly he remembers he can spell the smell away from him. Who knew that torture was so torturous to the inflector? Nothing in his research, i.e., asking Google and a few texts to Brice hinted at this possibility. Then again, he wasn’t a true sadist nor a fey. Which reminds him he’s going to need to scrub his search history … and possibly his brain once this is all done. 

Kate screams out as her scalp begins to burn, effectively pulling Stiles back to the situation at hand. Keeping the butane torch close to her scalp, he watches in morbid fascination as the hair curls and blackens under the flame. The hair quickly crumbles, only burning briefly before it’s ash. The pain must be indescribable for Kate to finally cry out. Stiles only continues to sing as she tries to shrink away, “No, NO! Please.” 

“You’re so vain,” Stiles mutters as Kate pleads. Tears falling from her eyes. He scoffs as he watches the flames slowly die out, “That’s what gets you to break down? Seriously?!” He sneers at the weeping woman as she shakes her head with tears rolling down her cheeks. “Didn’t even get to the fun part of attempting to re-attach your fingers.” He grumbles.

Kate chokes and gags at his words, “No more, no more.” She sobs harder as the skin on her head begins to lighten from the blackened and red mess to smooth unblemished skin. The chains rattle and clank loudly as she tries to lift a hand to her scalp, “What did you do to me?! You fucking monster!”

Feeling a headache pushing at his eyes, Stiles regards the woman with annoyance, “Were you not here when I sunk my teeth into your throat all ‘grr arg’ and gave you the bite? Cause I’m pretty sure it takes two.” 

A whimper leaves Kate as she sages into the table. She begins to moan, “no, no, no noooo no.”

“I can’t with you.” Stiles turns his back on the hunter, completely fed up with her antics. 

Cold eyes follow Stiles’ movements. Kate continues her sobbing as she twists her right hand and slips it through the shackle. She smirks as she leans over to her left side. A frown darkens her features as she finds her hand still too large to slip through the metal cuff. Letting out a loud gasp and crying harder to cover the sound, Kate squeezes her hand and gets the cuff off. Hard part over she straights her remaining fingers and watches in disgust as they knit back together. 

The idiot wolf left her feet unchained after he dislocated her knees. She hollers and wales, her right knee pops back into place. The pain barely registers compared to the rest of her aching body. Black spots cloud her vision as nausea claws up her throat. She swallows it down and fights back real tears as her other knee makes a sickening sound. 

‘It’ll all be worth it.’ Kate keeps telling herself. It’s the only thought keeping her from the blissful embrace of unconsciousness. A glance over her shoulder shows the mouthy beast still muttering to himself. As quietly as she can, Kate slides off the table. Her nakedness plays in her favor as her bare feet soundlessly hit the floor. It takes a few moments for the darkness closing in to recede. Salva pools in her mouth as she clings to the table. The moment passes, Kate staggers to the instrument tray. Just as she picks up the metal tray, Stiles turns around at the sound of metal hitting the floor. Kate swings her arm back and slams the flat metal into the Alpha’s head. 

“That’s for all the fucking singing,” She spits at the prone body before taking off down the hallway. 

Stiles disappears from the floor as he steps away from the wall, “finally!”

Kate stumbles down the hallway, trying to get to her niece before the Alpha got back up. She hit him as hard as she could but knows it won’t keep him down for long. She hears pain-filled shrieks as a roar cuts through the air. ‘Allison.’ Kate quickens her steps as she approaches the room. 

_“1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Once I caught a fish alive,” that damn song._

“FUCK!” She wrenches the door open and slams it behind her. The Alpha wasn’t in sight, but Kate knows he had to be close. He’d whispered that fucking song in her ear. She’s too distracted by the thought of being caught by the Alpha to notice the sudden silence of the room. 

A low, soft voice calls out, “Aunt Kate.” 

Kate looks toward the voice and has to turn away. That creature can’t be her niece. That creature shouldn’t even be alive. Kate gags, as the smell of rotting flesh and spoiled milk, fills her nose. The voice calls out again, “Please, help me, Aunt Kate.” Soft crying sounds as a growl begins. Kate looks back and notices the McCall boy has what appears to be Allison’s leg and is doing his best to remove it. Allison is barely recognizable as black and green lines cover her body. Her once pretty face is a mess of oozing black pustules. Her limbs are nothing but tattered flesh and blacked bones, green fluid coats her. Kate takes an aborted step closer and realizes the green liquid is blood. Allison cries out as McCall manages to pull her remaining leg away. 

Kate’s mouth opens and closes without sound. She swallows thickly as McCall turns away with his prize. Allison lifts a mangled stump and calls out for her aunt again. Kate shakes her head, a look of horror on her face. She blindly reaches behind her. Shoving the door open, Kate almost falls in her haste to leave. She slams the door shut, as Allison screams for her. 

The hallway is empty as Kate hurries away from the room. She bypasses the elevator, for now, seeking out her brother and the Druid instead. A laugh whispers around her as the rancid smell from the room seems to follow her. 

“6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Then I let him go again.”

Kate fights back the tears as she hears that Alpha approaching her. The door to the storage closet is open, and she trips into the room, kicking the door shut behind her. She lets out a gasping breath as she listens for the Alpha. It is quiet, nothing but the sound of her labored breathing. 

Kate shakily gets to her feet and scans the room. Her brother and the Druid are slumped against the sidewall. Their eyes are open and watching her, but neither have made a move or spoken. She kneels by Chris, looking him over nothing is tying him up. His eyes bore into hers as she reaches out a hand. Lightening sizzles across her skin as she touches her brother. His eyes roll back in his head as Kate takes her hand away. 

She watches in horror as Chris’ skin takes on a grey tone. His hair lightens before falling out. Unable to do anything, Kate stares at her brother as he greys and withers right before her eyes. In the span of seconds, he is nothing but bleached bones and a pile of clothing. Disbelieving Kate lurches away, she shoves herself across the room with her back hitting the rough wall. 

Leaning over, she finally empties her stomach. Acid burns her throat as she heaves and spits. Wiping a hand across her mouth, Kate stops in shock. She pulls her hand away and stares at it. She sits back and looks at her other hand as something tickles her neck. Kate wants to laugh as she counts all ten fingers and feels her hair is back. Stand up, she realizes her pain has lessened. Kate still feels echoes of the torture, and her body is still stiff. She looks over at Deaton, and a slow smile spreads across her face. 

Stepping out of the room, Kate feels the power and renewed energy coursing through her. She doesn’t even flinch when she hears the softly sung, _“Why did you let it go? Cause it bit my finger so. Which finger did it bite?”_

She’s not going to let some silly attempt at mind games distract her this time. The song was louder this time, but still no sign of the Alpha. Kate edges her way down the hallway, more alert now that she is fully clothed and healed. Making it to the elevator without seeing anyone she hits the button.

_“This little finger on the right.”_

The doors open, and Kate is convinced she is going to be facing off with the Alpha. She grips the broken broom handle and with a shout lunges into the elevator. 

“Katherine Argent, is that any way to greet your father?” 

Kate drops her weapon and feels dread grip her, “Father, you are early.”

“Yes, well I had a feeling you’d not be up to the task of dealing with one Omega and a barely trained Alpha,” Gerald sneers at his surrounds as he steps out of the elevator, “It looks like I was right.”

“No, father! We did everything as you asked!” Kate grabs onto her father’s arm, “The Lupine is here, back in Hale territory.” She smiles as Gerald’s stance relaxes a bit. “And the Alpha is here instead of with his mate. I got him here just like you told me.” 

“Excellent Kate,” Gerald begrudgingly tells her, “There is still hope for you yet.” He gives her a small, condescending smile, “Now, we can move onto phase two.”

Kate’s smile fades slightly, “Yes, shouldn’t you already be at the Stilinski-Hale house? That’s where you told me to meet you, right?”

Gerald glares over at his daughter, “If you know phase two so well, then enlighten me as to why I must be at the packhouse?” 

“To kill the Tau while he’s unprotected, making it look like a 'were did it. Ensuring The Lupine and Stilinski blame one another, so we can take them both down while they are too distracted.” Kate tells him. She watches as her father nods in agreement. He even gives her what appears to be a genuine smile.

A roar splits the air as the ground shakes beneath Kate. She lets out a gasp as she reaches for her father. Only he vanishes before she can reach him, and she drops to the floor. Pain blossoms across her body, the world tilts and blurs around the edges. Kate rolls onto her hands and knees as her body reshapes itself back into a damaged mess of wounds.

Kate finds herself suddenly airborne as claws rip into the tender flesh of her scalp. She cries out as another hand wraps around her neck, “I’m only going to ask this once,” a chillingly calm voice whispers in her ear, “When is your father due to arrive in town?” 

“Go to hell,” Kate rasps out. 

“Wrong answer,” the hand around her neck tightens as she feels the claws scrape against her skull. “I’ll just get the info myself.” The voice is devoid of emotion, scary in its opposition to the Alpha’s usually joking manner, “Don’t say I didn’t give you the option.”

Kate is confused for a moment. Then there is the feeling of pressure around her head. The air gets heavy as Kate begins to struggle. She hears more then feels the creaking of her bones as the pressure around her head increase. She tries to close her eyes but finds herself unable to move. Then thoughts flash through her mind, thoughts of her father. Images blur, and Kate feels sick as she relives moments of her life in quick succession. 

“Bingo.” The voice murmurs.

Suddenly the air around her normalizes, and Kate’s ears ring and thrum from the sudden change. She finds herself back on the floor as the Alpha drops her and walks away. The pounding increases, as pain radiates from within her ears. She opens and closes her mouth, fruitlessly. Pain explodes in her head before leaving just as quickly. Kate lets out a sigh of relief, one she cannot hear. 

Tapping a finger against her ear, Kate hears nothing. She clicks her tongue and snaps her fingers and doesn’t hear either. She startles as a pair of shoes enter her vision. The Alpha leans over her, rage coloring his face and hardening his typically boyish features. 

A voice fills her head, “You’ve outstayed your usefulness.” 

“You wouldn’t kill one of your own Betas.” Kate responses, she doesn’t know if she whispered it or screamed it. 

“Silly hunter,” there is no change in the inflection or tone of the voice, but somehow, Kate feels dread from hearing it, “death is too good for you.” 

With that, a finger touches Kate’s forehead, and her world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song Stiles sings is one I use to sing to my preschool class. To me it is creepy as all f**k. 
> 
> The second song is You're so vain by Carly Simon.
> 
> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


End file.
